White Label
by adi-Benzes
Summary: Setelah kematian Minato, hubungan ibu dan anak gadis itu rusak. Naruto mendapati Kushina bercumbu dengan laki-laki Uchiha dan perlahan-lahan memilih pihak mengalah, tapi meninggalkan kebencian batin untuk darah Uchiha. Ini kisah bartender wanita dalam mempelajari pertanda. Ada Uchiha di bawah tangga, ular putih milik tetangga unik dan rubah aneh bernama Kurama.
1. Racikan 1

Naruto bisa mencium bau busuk orang Uchiha.

Lelaki itu selalu duduk di kursi yang sama, bangku paling belakang di bawah anak tangga. Ketika tempat itu tidak diduduki pelanggan lain, dia selalu memilih tempat duduk itu. bahkan sebenarnya, tempat duduk di bawah tangga nyaris tidak disentuh pelanggan lain kecuali dia. Bar jarang penuh sehingga tempat duduk itu tidak begitu dibutuhkan. Tempatnya kurang menarik dan seseorang harus menunduk karena tangganya rendah. Apalagi jika pengunjung berbadan jangkung. Pria itu jangkung, namun tidak keberatan dan entah alasan apa dia memilih duduk disana.

Dan pria itu adalah orang Uchiha. Naruto yakin betul.

Ada berapa banyak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan iris sehitam gagak di Jepang? Kulit putih seakan selalu mendapat perawatan kelas artis?

Teman di kampusnya Shino, punya ciri yang sama (setidaknya Naruto yakin itu hitam saat pecinta serangga itu tidak sengaja melepas kaca matanya).

Memang ciri fisik seperti itu umum, apalagi di negeri timur. Uchiha hanyalah nama keluarga, ciri fisik yang sama dengan orang-orang asia lain. Tapi Naruto punya bakat, bakat untuk mengendus bau busuk orang berdarah Uchiha itu.

Naruto ingat pertama kali saat pria itu datang ke bar nya. Penampilannya langsung menarik perhatian Naruto. Rambutnya hitam ikal berombak, seakan tidak bisa disisir rapi mirip karakter bocah penyihir kacamata milik JK Rowling. Daun telinganya menyatu dan bulu matanya terlalu panjang untuk seorang pria. Tingginya umum untuk ukuran pria Jepang. Dia tampak berusia awal tiga puluh, dan dia memakai jas hujan hitam panjang, meski di luar tidak hujan saat itu. Naruto waspada kalau orang itu Yakuza, seperti di serial Hannibal, saat Lecter beraksi, dia memakai jas untuk menghindari cipratan darah. Itu malam cerah di pertengahan April, bar masih kosong. Lelaki itu memilih tempat duduk di ujung konter, melepas mantel nya, dan dengan suara tenang memesan bir, lalu diam-diam membaca buku. Setelah setengah jam, selesai dengan bir, dia mengangkat tangannya satu atau dua inci untuk memanggil Naruto, dan memesan wiski. "Merek mana?" Naruto bertanya, tetapi pria itu tidak punya pilihan.

"Hanya Scotch biasa. _Double_. Tambahkan dengan takaran air yang sama dan sedikit es, Anda mau?"

Naruto menuangkan _White label_ ke dalam gelas, menambahkan jumlah air yang sama dan dua es batu kecil. Lelaki itu menyesap, meneliti gelas itu, dan tersenyum. "Ini tidak buruk."

Dia membaca buku setengah jam lagi, lalu berdiri dan membayar tagihannya secara tunai. Dia menghitung uang kembalian dengan teliti dan pergi meninggalkan bar. Naruto menghela nafas lega begitu dia keluar dari pintu. Meski begitu, keberadaannya masih tetap ada seperti bau asap rokok membekas di ruangan tertutup. Ketika Naruto membersihkan gelas membelakangi meja konter, Naruto setengah berharap dia masih di sana, membaca buku dan memesan sesuatu.

Laki-laki Uchiha itu tersenyum setelah merasakan racikan buatannya. Itu membuat hati Naruto terasa aneh.

Pria itu datang secara teratur ke bar. Sekali, paling banyak dua kali dalam seminggu. Dia selalu minum bir dulu, membaca buku, lalu wiski. Terkedang sebelum memesan wiski, dia membaca daftar menu tetapi tetap wiski pilihannya. Pria itu seperti robot yang terprogram.

Dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun. Selalu datang saat bar baru saja buka. Pria itu membawa sebuah buku yang terselip di bawah lengannya. Setiap dia bosan membaca buku (Naruto menebak dia lelah), pria itu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas meja, memandangi keduanya dan membolak-balikkan seperti sedang menghangatkan tangan di depan perapian. Pria itu lama mengamati kedua tangannya sendiri lalu memesan wiski.

Keteraturan pria itu membuat Naruto nyaman. Bahkan meski dia Uchiha dan mereka hanya berdua sendirian, Naruto tidak merasakan kecanggungan aneh. Naruto tidak punya masalah diam di sekitar orang lain, tapi masih ada sisa canggung sedikit ketika itu terjadi. Ketika pria itu hadir, Naruto tidak masalah melakukan apa yang biasa dia lakukan sendiri. Mencuci piring, menyiapkan saus, memilih piringan hitam untuk dimainkan, atau membaca koran.

Naruto tidak tahu nama pria itu, meski dia tahu pria itu orang Uchiha. Dia hanya pelanggan biasa dengan rutinitas seperti robot. Dia tidak pernah mengganggu orang lain. Jadi untuk apa Naruto harus tahu banyak tentang pria itu?

**1**

Kembali sebelum ayahnya meninggal, Naruto gadis yang ceria. Mungkin disebabkan namanya yang aneh untuk seorang perempuan. Salah satu pelengkap ramen digunakan sebagai namanya. Ayahnya. Minato mengatakan kalau sebelum dia lahir, Kakeknya bermimpi makan ramen dengan porsi naruto kelewat banyak dan mimpi itu berulang-ulang sampai dijadikan karakter dalam novel terbarunya, meski kurang laku dibanding novel erotis yang biasa dia tulis. Suatu hari saat ibunya bunting Naruto tujuh bulan, kakek datang dan menceritakan mimpi itu. Ayahnya terkesan (dia memang selalu mudah terkesan) dan saat membaca novel kurang laku itu tiba-tiba dia langsung meminta ijin menggunakan namanya. Kekek tentu kaget (itu wajar, Naruto adalah nama paling aneh untuk anak-anak) tapi ayahnya atau ibunya tidak melihat itu aneh, jadi Kakek tidak bisa untuk tidak menolak. Dan itulah kenapa dia bernama Naruto.

Naruto sendiri tidak pernah bertemu kakeknya, Jiraya meninggal saat dia masih berusia satu tahun akibat kecelakaan. Mobilnya meluncur bebas saat menuruni turunan Gunma. Naruto tidak pernah tanya macam-macam soal kakek Jiraya, dia Cuma tahu dari mulut ayahnya jika kakeknya mengadopsi ayahnya saat kedua orang tua kandung asli ayahnya meninggal. Kakek Jiraya adalah teman kakek asli Naruto.

Minato seorang detektif swasta, dulu dia pernah bekerja di kepolisian, tapi karena alasan tertentu ayahnya keluar dan mendirikan kantor detektif sendiri. Naruto kecil, sering melihat orang-orang berwajah galak dengan jas-jas mahal datang ke ruang kerja ayahnya, kantornya berada di satu bangunan dengan rumahnya. Ayahnya juga sering keluar kota berhari-hari, meninggalkan Naruto bersama ibunya. Tapi entah kenapa, Naruto lebih dekat ayahnya ketimbang ibunya sendiri. Mungkin ini yang disebut ikatan anak perempuan dan ayah? Naruto juga tidak tahu.

Minato adalah pria yang tenang berbeda dengan ibunya, Kushina lebih meledak-ledak hingga terkesan seperti suami takut istri. Naruto perpaduan dari kedua insan itu, tapi karena tinggal lebih banyak bersama ibunya, sifat meledaknya lebih dominan. Bahkan teman-teman di sekolahnya lebih menganggap Naruto laki-laki dibanding perempuan dan Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan, justru karena itu banyak teman perempuannya berlindung di balik punggungnya jika ada laki-laki usil mengganggu.

Suatu malam Minato mengajak Naruto jalan-jalan keliling kota. Hanya mereka berdua mengendarai Mini clubman biru laut, sengaja tidak mengajak Kushina dan tidak ada rasa keberatan dari ibunya. Lagipula malam itu Kushina mengeluh pusing dan ingin istirahat. Pertama mereka berdua mengunjungi Jay bar, pengelolanya pria bernama Nagato bersama dua rekannya Yahiko dan Konan. Ketiganya rupanya anak angkat Jiraya, korban perdagangan manusia yang berhasil diselamatkan kakek Jiraya. Bersama si yatim Minato dan ketiga bocah lainnya, Jiraya membesarkan mereka untuk menjadi orang hebat kelak. Bar berdiri di atap hotel daerah Asakusa, interior nya kelewat mewah dan banyak dikunjungi pelanggan berdasi dan wanita-wanita berkalung berlian. Naruto yang memakai kaos bergambar rubah dengan tulisan _Fu*k yeah_ merasa bodoh dan ayahnya justru ketawa, dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan akan mengunjungi tempat berkelas semacam ini. Nagato pria sopan mirip ayahnya, dia hampir sepenuhnya memegang kendali, membuat racikan Coktail. Yahiko asisten Nagato bila pelanggan penuh, tapi lebih sering di dapur bertugas sebagai koki. Konan perempuan anggun yang melayani langsung pelanggan. Dia kadang juga mengisi di atas panggung dan suaranya mirip Céline Dion

Naruto langsung menyukai Nagato. Dia seketika jatuh cinta dunia meracik koktail dan Nagato menawarkan privat khusus yang nanti sangat berguna baginya kelak. Keduanya minum bersama kacang kulit renyah. Naruto saat itu baru 17 tapi itu pengalaman pertama dia minum, Minato di luar lemah lembutnya tahan mabuk dan rupanya juga menurun ke Naruto. Mereka cukup lama di Jay bar, baru keluar pukul 11 malam.

Naruto tidak ingat situasi secara jelas selepas dari Jay bar. Keduanya mengendarai clubman dan jarum speedometer menunjukkan angka 80 km. Lantara itulah mobil mereka menerobos pagar taman, melindas bunga azalea, dan seingat Naruto menabrak pilar batu. Tidak ada yang cedera, jadi bisa dikatakan nasib mereka sangat beruntung. Setelah sadar dari syok. Naruto menendang pintu mobil yang penyok lalu keluar. Kap mobil mental ke depan kandang monyet yang berjarak kira-kira sepuluh meter di depan, sementara moncong mobil melesak sesuai bentuk pilar batu. Monyet-monyet murka dibangunkan secara paksa.

Sambil tetap meletakkan tangannya di kemudi, ayahnya menekuk tubuhnya, tapi tidak cedera. Entah karena apa, balon putih yang biasa keluar ketika mobil kecelakaan tidak keluar. Tapi memang ajaib mereka berdua tidak kenapa-napa. Minato hanya memuntahkan pai bercampur kacang yang dimakannya tadi di bar ke atas dasbor. Naruto merayap naik ke atap mobil lalu mengintip ke kursi pengemudi melalui sunroof.

"Ayah gak napa-napa?"

"Ya, kondisi terkendali Naru, lihat ayah sampai muntah segala."

"Bisa keluar?"

"Bantu tarik ayah."

Minato mematikan mesin mobil, memasukkan kotak rokok yang tergeletak di atas dasbor ke dalam sakunya, lalu perlahan-lahan mencengkeram lengan terjulur Naruto dan merayap naik ke atap mobil. Sambil duduk berdampingan di atas atap clubman, mereka berdua menatap langit bertabur bintang, dan mulai menghisap rokok tanpa berkata apa-apa. mereka berdua seperti pasangan kencan yang baru saja mengacau.

"Kalau ibu tanya, ayah bilang apa?" tanya Naruto lima menit kemudian.

"Dibeli sama orang. Lagian Kushina juga pingin mobil sedan jadi gak masalah."

"Padahal aku suka lo mobil ini. Seksi kaya' James bond."

"Besok Naru bisa beli yang lebih seksi, sekalian sama James bond nya," Minato tertawa. "Sudah punya gambaran buat kuliah tahun depan?"

"Hukum atau sastra?"

"Kenapa pilih sastra?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, berpikir. "Aku pingin nulis seperti kakek. Gak tahu sejak liburan bareng Sakura-chan dan anak-anak lain ke rumah Tenten di Tottori kemarin, pingin sekali nulis."

"Jadi penulis gak mesti masuk sastra. Kakek Jiraya saja malah lulusan akademi militer dan pensiun dini baru jadi novelis. Tapi kalau Naru pingin masuk sastra atau hukum ayah dukung-dukung aja. Yang penting kamu enak di pilihanmu. Naru sudah nyoba nulis?"

"Baru dua puluh halaman. Gak tahu mau lanjut atau enggak."

"Ayah nanti baca ya?"

"Boleh."

Keduanya lalu membeli setengah lusin kaleng bir di mesin jual otomatis yang letaknya tak jauh dari situ, berjalan ke arah taman kota, tidur-tiduran di atas hamparan rumput, meminum semua bir sampai habis, dan berlomba siapa yang paling tepat memasukkan kaleng kosong ke dalam tong sampah. Tidak ada yang menang, keduanya tidak berhasil memasukkan satupun kaleng. Tanpa sadar keduanya tertidur.

Ketika bangun, Naruto merasakan semangat baru. Dia seperti baru saja lahir dan melihat dunia tempat dia berada. Tiba-tiba saja tangan Naruto gatal dan begitu ingin menulis.

"Ayah, aku pingin melanjut menulis."

"Bagus, kita pulang sekarang."

Tapi hidup tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Minato wajib membayar biaya denda perbaikan dan untungnya tidak banyak dituntut. Rupanya ayahnya memanfaatkan kenalan di kepolisian kota.

**2**

Kematian Minato merubah hidup Naruto jungkir balik. Untuk pertama kali Naruto menyadari dia tidak bisa lagi bersama Kushina. Minato seperti jembatan penghubung kedua wanita, hal itu sebelumnya tidak disadarinya, tapi ketika melihat dupa dibakar untuk mendiang ayahnya di gedung kremasi kota Naruto tahu seperti apa sosok Minato di depan matanya. Bukan sebagai sosok ayah, tapi sahabat. Dia memang selalu memanggilnya ayah, itu wajar anak memanggil orang tuanya demikian. Tapi apa dia juga sama melihatnya sebagai ayah seperti pandangan umum lainnya? Naruto membutuhkan waktu lama untuk memproses ini dan membutuhkan banyak hari untuk memahami artinya.

Mungkin Kushina yang paling terpukul atas kematian Minato. Naruto tahu jika dulu Kushina adalah korban pemerkosaan dan itu nyaris membuat wanita berambut merah itu bunuh diri, ibunya terlahir dari keluarga terhormat dan hal semacam itu adalah aib. Siapa yang memperkosa dan bagaimana itu bisa terjadi Naruto tidak tahu. Tapi saat Kushina di ujung semangat hidupnya, ayahnya datang seperti kesatria untuk putri terkurung di dalam menara. Ibunya menemukan kembali alasan hidup dan beruntung dari aksi biadab itu, Kushina tidak sampai hamil jadinya.

Kini sosok itu lenyap. Sama di mata Naruto yang melihat Minato sebagai sahabat, Kushina melihat Minato sebagai kesatria. Keduanya kehilangan orang yang begitu penting.

Sepeninggal Minato, Kushina memutuskan untuk menjual mobil sedan yang baru saja dibeli. Dia juga menjual rumah warisan dari orang tuanya di Hokaido dan mendapat uang cukup banyak untuk membiayai kelak urusan kuliah Naruto. Naruto sendiri secara sadar paham betul dia tidak bisa mengandalkan hasil penjual rumah. Meski Kushina kini bekerja di rumah sakit milik keluarga kaya Uchiha sebagai perawat dan menghasilkan cukup banyak uang, Naruto memutuskan untuk membiayai sendiri kebutuhan hidupnya.

Dia menghubungi Nagato dan berhutang banyak pada trio itu mau menerima Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal bisnis bar. Dia berjuang keras menjawab kepercayaan itu. adapan kuliah, Naruto mengejar beasiswa dan berkat jenius temannya Shikamaru, dia dijamin empat tahun bebas biaya di universitas Waseda. Dia masuk jurusan sastra seperti yang diimpikannya.

Hubungan Naruto dan Kushina memburuk ketika mendapati ibunya tengah bercumbu dengan atasannya, Dokter Fugaku di kamar yang tempat Minato dan Kushina menghabiskan waktu bersama sebagai suami istri. Sejak kuliah, Naruto menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di kegiatan UKM. Dia kadang juga sering menginap di rumah Nagato belajar meracik koktail dan tanpa sepengetahuan Kushina, Naruto sedang mengumpulkan uang sendiri untuk sewa apartemen. Naruto bukan tipe yang mudah menangkap petunjuk. Dia pikir semuanya baik-baik saja dengan kondisi ibunya. Dokter Fugaku termasuk dokter yang disegani di Jepang, sebagai spesialis kanker tumor dia telah menyelamatkan jutaan pasien kanker. Bahkan Naruto tidak terkejut jika dia kelak mendapat hadiah Nobel. Fugaku bersama istrinya, sering berkunjung ke rumah dan Naruto cuma melihat itu sebagai bentuk perhatian bos kepada anak buahnya. Naruto sendiri mengenal anak-anak Fugaku. Si sulung Itachi broker saham jenius yang masih muda tapi mampu membeli mansion mewah di kawasan elit Roppongi, yang secara aneh menyukai tulisan Naruto. Meski Naruto belum mencoba membuat novel hanya sekumpulan cerpen dan terbilang cukup sukses, Itachi secara terang-terangan memuji kepandaiannya merangkai makna dan kata. Adiknya Sasuke, bisa dibilang riak. Keduanya tidak pernah akur. Seumuran dan satu sekolah SMA. Sasuke yang ketua OSIS selalu dibuat repot Naruto yang berjuluk Yanke. Adik Itachi itu punya obsesi tidak sehat untuk membuat hidup Naruto tidak tenang meski kurang berhasil. Nyatanya pacarnya, Sakura justru selalu minta nasihat ke Naruto bagaimana cara menaklukkan hati beku sang ketua OSIS.

Jika saja waktu itu Naruto tidak pulang dari kegiatan UKM sehari lebih awal, dia mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ketika dia kembali ke rumah hari itu, dia langsung menuju kamar orang tuannya. Maksudnya ingin melihat keadaan Kushina yang tidak menjawab telepon atau membalas chat, Naruto khawatir ibunya sakit karena sejak kematian Minato, Kushina sering mengeluh pusing. Tapi bukannya menemukan ibunya tertidur seperti dugaannya. Dia menemukan Kushina dan Fugaku telanjang dan terjalin di kamar orang tuannya. Kushina ada di atas, dan ketika Naruto membuka pintu, dia berhadapan muka dengannya dan payudara yang indah memantul ke atas dan ke bawah. Usia ibunya meski sudah nyaris menginjak kepala empat, masih mewarisi kecantikan seorang gadis yang tampak tidak akan termakan usia. Kedua payudaranya membulat sempurna tidak menunjukkan penuaan, begitu juga kulit putih mulus tanpa keriput yang tampak. Secara fisik, Naruto mewarisi kecantikan Kushina.

Naruto melihat kedua insan itu bercumbu dengan peluh keringat dan desahan seolah dunia milik mereka berdua. Dia langsung menundukkan kepalanya, menutup pintu kamar, meninggalkan rumah, dan tidak pernah kembali.


	2. Racikan 2

Naruto memiliki seorang dosen lajang, namanya Kakashi. Dia mengajar kelas filsafat yang sangat mengagumi tulisan-tulisan kelam Edgar Poe. Setiap mengajar dia selalu membawa novel-novel detektif dan Raven tidak pernah absen dari daftar buku di meja mengajarnya. Kakashi dikenal mahasiswa fakultas sebagai dosen kematian. Bukan karena dia kejam, malah setiap selesai mengajar dia akan selalu meminta salah satu murid mendefinisikan makna kematian dan kesendirian. Banyak rumor tentang dosen yang selalu pakai masker itu. Ada yang bilang dia bunuh mantan pacarnya karena ketahuan selingkuh, bekas luka di matanya karena perkelahian berebut perempuan dan Kakashi membunuh saingan nya dengan segenggam batu lalu menembak perempuan yang direbut. Pokoknya rumor tentang dosen itu buruk semua. Tapi Naruto melihat Kakashi seperti kakak, dosen itu kerap mengajak Naruto makan ramen dekat kampus. Dan beberapa akhir ini. Naruto menyadari jika dosen itu menaruh hati pada dirinya.

Naruto teringat jika Kakashi punya rumah warisan ayahnya (ini pun tak lepas dari rumor kalau ayah Kakashi pengedar narkoba dan mati bunuh diri gara-gara malu) dan tidak ditempati. Kakashi memilih menyewa apartemen lain dekat universitas. Naruto bertanya apakah rumah itu bisa dia sewa.

Rumah itu terdiri dari dua lantai. Lantai pertama dulunya kedai kopi yang dikelola ayahnya. Di depannya ada taman kecil dan pohon cemara tinggi mencolok. Ketika Desember tiba pohon cemara akan dihias pernak-pernik natal dan mulai dari 25 desember sampai malam tahun baru dibuka pasar malam di sekitar pohon yang menarik minat orang-orang untuk merayakan natal. Memang di hari-hari normal kawasan itu sepi, tapi Naruto punya firasat lokasi itu bagus untuk memulai bisnis bar yang sudah lama ingin dia wujudkan. Lantai dua bisa digunakan untuk tempat tinggal. Jadi Naruto bisa berhemat dan karena dekorasi kedai kopi tidak begitu berbeda dengan bar, dia tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk biaya renovasi.

Setelah dia mendapati kejadian mengejutkan di rumahnya sendiri. Naruto tinggal seminggu di tempat Nagato baru menelpon Kakashi untuk meminta ijin menyewa rumah di Aoyama. Naruto dengar Kakashi berniat menjual rumah itu karena terlalu repot merawat rumah tersebut. "Bisakah aku menyewa rumah itu dan membayar sewa per bulan?"

"Apa yang terjadi Naruto? Semua baik-baik saja?" Kakashi bertanya.

"Aku berpikir sekarang saat yang tepat untuk hidup mandiri."

Naruto pernah cerita tentang kecanggungan hubungan dia dan ibunya sejak kematian Minato. Waktu itu keduanya minum setelah Naruto membantu Kakashi menilai tugas para mahasiswa lain. Sejak semester empat, Naruto menjadi asisten dosen Kakashi dan mendapat berkat posisi itu nilai di kampusnya cukup baik, bahkan Kakashi membantu Naruto menyusun skripsi. Dia cuma menceritakan sedikit tentang itu pada Kakashi, jadi dosen nya cuma tahu garis luarnya. Naruto tidak menceritakan alasan dia pindah dari rumah orang tuannya.

"Kamu boleh menempatinya gratis. Anggap saja perawatan rumah itu sebagai biaya sewa."

Naruto bimbang. Tawaran itu menggiurkan, tapi dia tipe yang tidak suka banyak bergantung orang lain. Apalagi Kakashi sudah banyak membantu di kampus dan dia berusaha menjaga jarak agar tidak terlalu dekat. "Uang keuntungan bar akan ku bagi setengah denganmu, tapi mungkin untuk dua bulan pertama pemasukkannya mungkin sedikit."

Kakashi menghela napas, Naruto bisa mendengarnya. "Lakukan apa yang kamu suka. Nanti aku akan berkunjung mencicipi koktail racikan buatan mu."

"Ditunggu."

Naruto menggunakan setengah dari tabungan nya untuk mengubah kedai kopi menjadi sebuah bar. Karena furnitur semacam meja dan kursi sudah ada, Naruto melengkapi alat-alat kebutuhan meramu koktail dan berkat koneksi Nagato, Naruto bisa membeli macam jenis merek minuman dengan harga miring. Dia membeli pemutar piringan hitam dan membawa koleksi musik milik ayahnya (setelah kematian Minato, Naruto membawa koleksi musik ayahnya ke rumah Nagato dan ibunya tidak bertanya soal itu). karena pemutar milik ayahnya rusak, Naruto membeli yang baru dengan merek yang sama Thorens, dia juga membeli ampli Luxman dan speaker JBL. Harganya memang mahal, tapi karena tidak perlu membayar sewa, Naruto pikir itu pengeluaran yang pantas. Seminggu pertama dengan bantuan Yahiko kelompok band Akatsuki yang jadi langganan bar Nagato, bersama Naruto membangun bar di rumah Aoyama.

Bar itu diberi nama Kurama. Nama itu diambil seekor rubah yang tinggal di rumah seorang filantropi di dekat taman kecil depan bar. Tampaknya orang tajir itu punya banyak rubah dan semuanya dilatih jinak, bahkan karena kedekatan nya dengan pengurus kota seekor rubah diperbolehkan berkeliaran bebas di taman. Rubah bernama Kurama itu sering Naruto lihat tertidur seakan hidupnya dimaksudkan untuk itu di bawah cemara. Minggu pertama dia buka, tidak ada satupun pelanggan, tapi dia tidak terganggu. Lagipula dia belum mengiklankan tempat itu, atau memasang tanda yang menarik. Dia menunggu sabar orang yang mungkin tertarik dengan bar di depan taman pohon cemara. Dia masih memiliki sisa tabungan dan Naruto bukan tipe yang perlu makan banyak. Asalkan ramen tersedia di lemari penyimpanan itu cukup. Hidup sendirian rupanya membuat hidup Naruto menjadi lebih berwarna. Dia bisa mendengar musik tanpa merasa sungkan, membaca buku apa yang dia suka bahkan perkembangan tulisannya sejak tinggal sendiri kini sedang menyusun novel perdananya. Saat sendirian di rumah Aoyama sambil mendengar musik, Naruto serasa berada di tengah oasis gurun. Semuanya serba sunyi, sunyi dan sunyi. Tidak ada kehidupan dan hanya dia kehidupan di kesunyian itu. ini mempengaruhi gaya cerpen nya dan Itachi semakin memuji Naruto berkat kedalaman tulisannya. Naruto dan sulung Fugaku itu masih menukar pesan. Dia kerap meminta nasihat soal saham meski belum berani mencoba bisnis itu. sejak kejadian Kushina, hubungan mereka tetap sama bahkan Itachi tampaknya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kejadian itu.

Selama menulis dalam kesunyian, bayangan Kushina sering menembus pelindung dalam kepalanya. Ada satu cerpen yang dia tulis untuk mereka emosi tentang kejadian itu. Naruto tidak marah tentang Kushina yang mengkhianati dengan bermain dengan laki-laki lain. Mungkin itu karena dia Cuma anak perempuan, bukan seorang suami. Dan hubungan yang sudah renggang sejak kematian Minato semakin menambah apatis terhadap Kushina.

_Mungkin itu cara ibunya mendapatkan kehangatan? Mungkin ibunya membutuhkan sosok kesatria lain seperti Minato?_ Karena belum pernah merasakan kehidupan seorang istri, Naruto tidak bisa menemukan jawaban. Dia Cuma mengandai-andai membayangkan apa yang dirasakan wanita itu, meski sulit dan kadang membuat kepalanya sakit. _Apa nanti kalau aku bersuami aku akan jadi seperti itu? mencari kehangatan yang kosong bila suami tidak di rumah karena urusan dinas?_

Naruto membayangkan kehidupan rumah tangga macam apa yang mungkin akan dijalaninya. Selama ini dia tidak mempermasalahkan asmara. Dia tidak pernah pacaran, tapi pernah tidur dengan laki-laki lain. Itu pun karena alasan ingin tahu soal rasanya seks. Waktu itu bersama Kiba teman satu tim lari di SMA, keduanya pergi ke hotel cinta dan memesan kamar secara patungan. Tidak jelas awal mulanya, pokoknya sehabis latihan sore, keduanya pergi ke daerah Kabukicho. Malam itu mungkin tidak mudah dilupakan. Kiba yang canggung, bahkan saat Naruto mengijinkan menyentuh payudara nya dia masih tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. terlepas dari itu, Kiba laki-laki menyenangkan dan penuh cerita yang mungkin cuma bualan, tapi mereka teman dekat bahkan setelah malam aneh itu. kabar terakhir yang Naruto dengar tentang pecinta anjing itu sekarang seorang atlit lari nasional dan punya pacar yang kelihatannya wanita baik-baik.

_Setidaknya seks pertama ku lebih baik dari ibuku yang diperkosa. Aku bersama dengan laki-laki yang ku kenal baik sedangkan ibuku dipaksa melayani nafsu bejat laki-laki asing_.

**1**

Rubah bernama Kurama itu aneh. Hewan itu tidak pernah mau menerima makanan dari orang-orang yang lewat. Tapi ketika Naruto memberikan sepotong daging, rubah itu langsung saja memakannya. Saat Naruto mendengarkan musik sendiri, Kurama sering mengintip dari jendela seakan tertarik. Suatu hari Naruto membiarkan rubah itu masuk dan memberinya makan dan susu. Kurama lebih besar dari rubah normal dan warna bulunya lebih cerah seperti emas. Ada ketertarikan aneh yang Naruto tidak paham, saat bersama Kurama menikmati musik, Naruto seperti bersama anggota keluarga yang telah lama hilang. Bahkan dia pernah bermimpi menjadi seorang laki-laki ninja yang menjalani kehidupan keras dan bercita-cita menjadi ninja terhebat di desa tempat tinggalnya. Kurama disana menjadi iblis yang ditakuti dan disegel dalam tubuh Naruto, tapi Naruto sendiri tidak melihatnya sebagai iblis melainkan teman.

Mimpi itu tidak terjadi sekali, cukup sering dan berkat itu dia menulis cerita bersambung dari apa yang dialaminya dalam mimpi.

Sejak kemunculan Kurama di sekitar bar nya. Pengunjung mulai berdatangan. Meski tidak seramai bar Nagato, sehari pasti ada sedikitnya lima pelanggan dan Naruto puas. Kurama juga sering berkunjung malah menginap. Dan dari sinilah pria robot itu mulai datang secara teratur, yang kelak dia tahu namanya adalah Shisui.

**2**

Mungkin hari itu sulit dilupakan Naruto. Cuaca gerimis yang tidak bisa kau rasakan sehingga sulit apakah kamu membutuhkan payung atau tidak. Hanya tiga pelanggan di bar, Shisui dan dua pria berjas. Pukul setengah tujuh malam seperti biasa Shisui muncul langsung memilih tempat duduk kosong di bawah anak tangga. Sudah meminum bir, membaca sebuah buku sambil menikmati racikan wiski yang diminum sedikit-sedikit. Kedua pelanggan lain duduk di sebuah meja, minum sebotol Malbec. Mereka membawa botol itu bersama mereka dan bertanya genit apa Naruto mau bergabung satu meja. Untuk awalnya Naruto bisa memaklumi, bekerja magang dengan Nagato dia pernah melihat pelanggan semacam itu. Naruto menyiapkan semangkuk kacang pesanan kedua orang itu.

Rokok adalah penyebab awal ketidaksukaan nya, memang Naruto merutuk tidak ada larangan merokok, tapi memasang larangan semacam itu di bar adalah hal yang aneh. Nagato sendiri membuat tempat outdoor sehingga orang bebas merokok, jadi tidak masalah. Sedangkan bar kecil Kurama tidak bisa begitu. Jadi dengan rasa muram, Naruto melipur diri dengan lagu Celine Dion yang menggetarkan relung kesedihan.

Pada awalnya itu rokok dan semua baik-baik saja. mereka sedikit ramai, tapi masih bisa dimaklumi. Tetapi kemudian suatu perbedaan pendapat dan cekcok untuk beberapa topik yang apa itu Naruto tidak tahu. Laki-laki berbadan besar seperti atlet basket membalik meja, mengirim asbak dan gelas pecah. Botol menggelinding, menumpahkan sisa anggur di dalamnya.

Naruto buru-buru mengambil alat pembersih menyapu kekacauan, dia meletakkan kembali meja.

Shisui (meski saat itu Naruto tidak tahu) jelas menunjukkan raut jijik melihat kekacauan oleh dua pria berjas. Dia masih duduk anteng, tapi sorot hitam matanya tidak menipu. Dia mengetukkan jari-jari tangan kirinya dengan ringa di atas meja. _Aku harus membereskan kekacauan ini_, pikir Naruto. Dia pergi ke kedua orang dan berkata sopan, "aku minta maaf, tapi bisakah kamu sedikit mengecilkan suara mu?"

Pria membalik meja kini menatapnya. Raut dingin dan tidak segan menggunakan kekerasan untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Laki-laki yang lain jauh lebih pendek, tapi raut nya licik dan tipe yang menghasut orang lain agar berbuat sesuatu untuk dirinya seorang. Dan tidak segan pula membuang orang lain jika tidak berharga. Naruto menyadari kedua laki-laki akan berniat buruk, meski dia belajar bela diri, laki-laki dibawah pengaruh minuman bisa jauh lebih mengerikan.

"Apa urusanmu wanita? Mau ikut campur urusan laki-laki?"

Naruto menyadari kalung emas yang terlihat dari kancing kemeja bagian atas yang sengaja dibuka. Lalu Rolex asli perak menujukan kelas yang dimiliki pria berbadan besar. Yang satu juga menujukan kelas nya. Tapi menurut Naruto gaya pakaian mereka norak dan terkesan kampungan meski ingin menujukan kalau mereka punya banyak uang. _Mungkin mereka Yakuza yang sebenarnya_. Apapun itu, pekerjaan mereka bukan pekerjaan orang terhormat.

"Permisi?"

Naruto berbalik mendapati Shisui berdiri di belakangnya.

"Jangan salahkan dia. Dia hanya pemilik bar kecil, aku yang meminta untuk membuat kalian berdua sedikit tenang. Aku tidak bisa membaca buku gara-gara suara kalian."

Suaranya tenang, tapi Naruto merasakan ketajaman dingin dan permusuhan yang halus.

"aku tidak bisa membaca bukuku," ejek laki-laki pendek sambil terkekeh dan mengulang ucapan Shisui.

"Apa kamu tidak punya rumah?" tanya si besar.

"Punya. Aku tinggal di dekat sini."

"Lalu kenapa tidak pulang dan membaca di rumahmu sendiri!"

"aku suka membaca disini."

Kedua pria itu bertukar pandang.

"Serahkan buku itu! aku bisa membacakan nya untukmu."

"aku lebih suka membacanya sendiri dengan memaknai kata-katanya dalam-dalam," kata Shisui. "aku tidak suka jika kamu salah mengucapkan kata-katanya."

"Siapa namamu pria lucu!" ucap si pendek.

"Shisui," katanya. "kalau ingin lebih tahu '_shi_' ditulis dengan kanji '_mati_' dan '_sui_' dengan kanji '_air_'"

"Berhati-hati dengan air orang lucu, mungkin nyawamu bisa melayang hanya karena tercebur ke selokan."

"Ide bagus, mungkin aku juga harus berhenti mandi juga?" ucap Shisui santai bermaksud melucu tapi tidak di mata Naruto atau kedua orang itu."

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kami antarkan kau ke kolam ikan dekat rumah rubah? Kami bisa menunjukkan kau lubang jalan yang bisa membuatmu tersandung dan jatuh lalu mati konyol di makan ikan koi," kata pria lebih kecil.

"Menarik," kata Shisui. "aku selalu menghindari rumah itu karena kolamnya. Tetapi sebelum kau tunjukkan caranya bagaimana kalau kau bayar minumanmu? Bar ini baru buku dan kasihan jika gadis itu harus menutupi kerugian gara-gara kalian."

**()**


	3. Racikan 3

Shisui meminta Naruto mengecek kembali cek mereka, memastikan kedua laki-laki itu membayar pas tagihannya. Laki-laki misterius yang tadinya kaku seperti robot lalu ikut ke dalam masalah juga ikut membayar. Dia tetap teliti menerima uang kembalian. Si besar mengeluarkan uang sepuluh ribu yen dari dompetnya dan melemparkan ke atas meja. Raut mukanya masam, semakin kecut saat melihat wajah Naruto.

"Aku tidak butuh kembalian," kata si besar, "tapi saran saja, gelas-gelas disini murahan, kenapa tidak kau beli yang mahal? Kalau gelasnya murahan, semahal apapun anggurnya malah jadi ikut murahan, rasanya seperti minum air selokan."

"Ya… atau kau juga wanita murahan?" cibir laki-laki pendek.

"Kalau bar ini terkesan murahan bagi Anda berdua," kata Shisui. "Kenapa tidak cari saja bar lain, kebetulan saya tahu cukup banyak bar di sekitaran sini. Mungkin bisa saya rekomendasikan?"

"Tunggu apa ini? Jangan bilang kamu tidur dengan wanita ini? Oh aku mengerti, pantas kamu betah baca buku di sini betul? Setelah bosan, kalian berdua naik ke atas dan bercinta seperti binatang."

Naruto mengamati wajah Shisui. Kedua laki-laki itu menikmati hinaan yang mereka ucapkan. Di sisi lain laki-laki beralis cantik hanya memandang mereka dengan raut amat datar, seakan ucapan barusan tidak pernah terucap. Bahkan sejak awal percekcokan, Shisui tetap santai mengani situasi.

"Mari kita keluar?" tanya shisui.

Kedua laki-laki itu terkekeh. Si besar membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar, si pendek mengikuti di belakang.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Mereka sepertinya bukan orang baik-baik," ucap Naruto.

Shisui tersenyum. "Ah, jangan khawatir. Anda tidak perlu melakukan apa pun, Nona bartender. Tetap diam. Ini akan segara berakhir."

Shisui pergi keluar dan menutup pintu. Hujan masih turun, rintik-rintik gerimis yang mungkin lama berakhir. Naruto duduk di bangku dan menunggu. Anehnya masih di luar, dia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Sejak awal Naruto curiga Shisui punya kaitan dengan dunia bawah. Ketenangan tidak wajar, dan cara dia mengamati kedua laki-laki tadi. Dulu mendiang ayahnya pernah mengajari Naruto cara membaca wajah seseorang. Mungkin ini terlalu paranoid, ini pertama Naruto berhadapan dengan pelanggan mengganggu. _Tapi jika shisui benar-benar yakuza?_

Buku Shisui terbuka di meja, Naruto tenang menunggu. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, pintu terbuka, dan melangkah Shisui sendirian.

"Bolehkah aku meminta handuk?" tanyanya.

Naruto memberinya handuk kering, masih baru. Shisui menyeka kepalanya. Lalu lehernya, wajahnya, dan akhirnya kedua tangannya. "Terima kasih. Semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang. Keduanya tidak akan menunjukkan wajah mereka di sini lagi."

_Yakuza_.

Pikiran itu kembali terlintas. Kadang Naruto lebih percaya suara batinnya ketimbang logika. Logika adalah kebenaran mutlak. Suara batin juga kebenaran, suara berasal dari Tuhan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Shisui memandangnya. Naruto juga ikut memandangnya. Meski pikiran yakuza terus mengelilingi kepala Naruto seperti betapa rumitnya aljabar, ajaib dirinya masih tenang. Malah untuk sesaat dia terpukau dengan wajah laki-laki itu. "Lebih baik kamu tidak tahu." Dia pergi ke kursinya, menenggak sisa wiski, dan mengambil buku yang ditinggalkannya.

Setelah Shisui pergi, Naruto pergi ke luar dan mengelilingi daerah itu. Gang sepi dan sunyi. Tidak ada tanda perkelahian, tidak ada jejak darah. Bahkan Naruto pergi ke rumah Rubah dan mengecek di dekat kolam. Tidak ada apa-apa disana. Sepi dan sunyi. Dia sedikit bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika Shisui salah satu orang-orang yakuza, mungkin jika terjadi perkelahian, dia melakukannya dengan amat rapi. Seperti kisah-kisah Mario Puzo. Dunia mafia punya kode etik yang hanya bisa dipahami oleh dunia mereka sendiri. Naruto akhirnya kembali ke bar untuk menunggu pelanggan lain, tetapi tidak ada yang datang malam itu. Saat Naruto menurunkan kelambu, Kurama menyelinap masuk. Rubah itu sulit dideteksi, kapan dia datang atau tidak, itu suka-suka dia.

"Hei Kurama? Makan?"

Kurama Cuma menatapnya. Tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda, tapi Naruto tetap memberi makan semangkuk seperti biasa. Rubah itu makan setengah porsi lalu tidur menggulung diri di atas meja bar. Naruto tidak keberatan, justru malam itu dia butuh teman. Diambilnya sebotol White label dan diracik nya sendiri koktail yang biasa Shisui pesan. Tidak ada perayaan, hanya saja Naruto ingin menghibur diri sendiri. Aneh, untuk saat itu Naruto menyadari sesuatu. Rasanya bersama Kurama dan minum sendirian, terasa menyenangkan. Ini mirip ketika Naruto dan ayahnya pergi sendirian. Nyaman. Sangat nyaman sekali.

**1**

Sekitar seminggu setelah kejadian, Naruto tidur dengan Kiba. Dia adalah laki-laki pertama yang berhubungan seks dengannya. Dulu Kiba terlalu canggung, meski pada akhirnya mereka melakukannya juga. Sekarang Kiba bukan lagi lelaki canggung, dia sadar sepenuhnya dan memahami sepenuhnya. Satu yang tetap sama, laki-laki tetap lembut dan tidak menganggap aksi seks mereka sebagai kebutuhan nafsu belaka. Naruto tidak yakin apakah ini takdir? Setelah sekian lama. Laki-laki pertama yang diajak nya tidur, menjadi laki-laki pertama lagi yang diajak nya tidur setelah tidak pernah lagi tidur dengan laki-laki lain.

Kiba telah ke bar beberapa kali bersama pacarnya Hinata, seorang anak keluarga pemilik beberapa bank di Jepang. Usia mereka seumuran. Hinata seperti putri dalam dongeng. Rambut lembut dengan harum bunga seakan rambut itu sendiri adalah bunga. Parasnya cantik, wajah kalem, senyum selalu tampil di bibirnya yang mungil dan merah muda. Dia tampak pendiam, namun saat Naruto ajak ngobrol berbagai hal, Hinata jelas mendapat pendidikan terbaik dari segala pendidikan yang bisa didapatkan. Tidak ada satupun kesombongan dari sosok perempuan lugu itu, sebagai anggota keluarga superclass menjaga image dan tetek bengek lainnya setara dengan martabat sebagai manusia. Naruto memang tahu kabar kalau Kiba berpacaran dengan anak pengusaha kaya, tapi tidak menyangka jika yang dipacari Kiba benar-benar sosok perempuan anggun yang hanya bisa dibayangkan dalam dongeng putri-putri Raja.

Kiba sendiri laki-laki biasa, wajahnya terkesan membosankan. Tinggi tegap dan otot terlatih sebagai seorang atlit lari. Dalam tampilan luar, kedua orang itu jelas seperti langit dan bumi. Tapi mana ada yang bisa menebak cinta bukan? Mungkin Hinata tidak melihat tampilan luar Kiba. Naruto tidak bertanya alasan Hinata menyukai Kiba selama mereka mengobrol. Saat Kiba keluar untuk menjawab panggilan telpon Naruto cuma menjelaskan beberapa musik yang diputar, rupanya Hinata juga menggemari musik klasik seperti dirinya.

Saat Kiba dan Hinata duduk berdua dan asyik dalam dunia mereka masing-masing, menyesap Koktail atau sherry, Naruto membayangkan mereka minum sebelum bercinta. Atau setelahnya. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan secara jelas, tetapi kedekatan dan romantisme itu mengingatkan pada seks. Bercinta, seks yang intens. Tidak seperti Kushina dan Fugaku, kedua orang itu bercinta karena membutuhkan orang lain yang tidak bisa dipenuhi dengan apa yang dimiliki. Kiba dan Hinata lain. Rasanya Naruto melihat sebuah imajinasi tentang kakak yang menggagahi adiknya sendiri.

"Ayahku biasa mendengarkan musik ini di rumah," kata Hinata dengan suara hampir sangat pelan namun bisa Naruto tangkap. "Sejak ibuku meninggal, dia selalu mendengarkan musik ini sambil melihat akuarium besar di kamar kerjanya. Ayah mengatakan musik bisa mengembalikan banyak kenangan."

Naruto tidak bisa memastikan apa kata-kata Hinata tadi tentang ayahnya atau tentang kerinduannya sendiri. Dia tidak berani bertanya.

"Kiba-kun cerita kalau Naruto-san seperti laki-laki dalam wujud perempuan."

Naruto terkekeh, sambil mengelap gelas basah. "Namaku saja aneh seperti laki-laki. Tapi itu mungkin agar aku bisa mandiri dan tidak kalah dengan laki-laki."

"Hebat. Aku mungkin tidak bisa seperti Naruto-san. Dulu aku anak yang sakit-sakitan. Tidak bisa berolahraga dan hanya duduk di pinggir lapangan melihat orang lain bisa bergerak bebas sesuka hati. Hanya bisa makan beberapa jenis makanan. Tapi anehnya aku bisa menikmati alkohol dan kopi tanpa menimbulkan apapun."

Naruto diam mendengarkan. Dia merasa Hinata tidak sedang curhat. Perempuan cantik itu seperti mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Dia seperti iri dengan kehidupan Naruto.

Naruto sebenarnya berusaha untuk tidak terlalu banyak berurusan dengan kedua pasangan itu. Jelas Hinata menyimpan rasa iri ketika Kiba berceloteh dengan dirinya. Meski Hinata selalu tersenyum, itu seperti akting bintang film profesional. Suatu kali Kiba dan Naruto menceritakan masa-masa SMA mereka. Mereka terhanyut dengan kenangan khususnya seputar kehidupan konyol sebagai anggota tim lari—Lee yang pernah berjanji lari keliling Tokyo untuk membuktikan cintanya pada Sakura, atau membantu Asuma, pelatih mereka untuk menyatakan cintanya pada guru sosiologi, Kurenai—dan saat itu Hinata terus menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan curiga. Kiba memang sahabatnya, tapi mereka kini punya kehidupan sendiri-sendiri dan sebisa mungkin Naruto tidak ingin merusak kehidupan orang lain. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk daripada kecemburuan dan kesombongan, Naruto sudah banyak melihat hubungan manusia hancur karena dua sisi buruk itu. Dia selalu menulis cerpen yang menunjukkan cemburu dan sombong akan membunuh diri sendiri dan orang lain. Terkadang di beberapa titik kehidupan, Naruto yang menggerakkan kecemburuan dan kesombongan seseorang.

Namun malam itu, Kiba datang ke bar sendirian. Tidak ada Hinata dan kebetulan bar sepi. Dia membuka pintu diikuti hawa dingin masuk. Kiba duduk di konter, memesan wiski, dan meminta Naruto memutar lagu 'Georgia on My Mind'. Mereka berdua mendengarkan diam-diam. Kiba juga meminta 'Moonlow' karya Eroll Garner. Naruto menuruti saja. Awalnya dia pikir Kiba mungkin sedang menunggu Hinata, tetapi dia tidak melirik arlojinya sekali pun. Dia hanya duduk di sana, mendengarkan musik, tenggelam dalam pikiran, meminum wiski.

"Hinata tidak datang hari ini?" Naruto memutuskan untuk bertanya ketika waktu tutup semakin dekat.

"Dia tidak datang. Tidak akan pernah lagi mungkin," suaranya dalam, seakan perlahan-lahan tenggelam ke dalam dasar laut.

"Hei, Naru kamu ingat saat kamu mengajak ku ke hotel cinta?"

"Ya. Pengalaman semacam itu sulit dilupakan, apalagi untuk perempuan."

"Aneh, bahkan setelah kejadian itu, kita tidak berpacaran. Kenapa begitu?"

Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana merespon, dia diam cukup lama. Pelan-pelan mengumpulkan kata-kata yang pas. "Karena aku memintanya sebagai teman. Kamu mau menerimanya sebagai teman. Kalau kita pacaran, mungkin hubungan kita saat itu jadi aneh."

"Aku benci kehidupan ku yang sekarang," kata Kiba. Dia berhenti menggoyang gelas wiski. Mengetuk atas meja dengan jari telunjuk kiri. "Aku ingin kembali ke masa SMA. Saat kita berdua masih satu tim klub lari. Menggoda Asuma-sensei, mendorong Lee berbuat bodoh. Bebas melakukan apapun."

"Kita tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Masa-masa seperti itu memang indah, tapi keindahan itu bukan untuk diimpikan kembali, tapi sebagai alarm kalau kita pernah bahagia dan kita bisa bahagia di masa depan."

Dia meminum sedikit wiski. "Naru kita sahabat kan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku ingin membunuh ibu dan kakak perempuanku."

"Kamu ingin membunuh ibumu dan kakakmu?" Naruto pelan-pelan ingat sosok dua perempuan lain yang hidup bersama dengan Kiba. Sejak Kiba berusia lima tahun, ayahnya meninggal karena penyakit gara-gara menyelamatkan temannya yang tenggelam di sebuah danau di tengah musim dingin. Kiba jarang membahas soal ayahnya. Saat Kiba berkunjung ke rumah Naruto, dia sangat menyukai Minato dan pernah mengatakan iri karena Naruto punya ayah sehebat Minato. Naruto sendiri pernah main ke rumah Kiba. Ibunya seorang polisi dan bertugas melatih anjing kepolisian. Kakaknya instruktur Judo yang sering melatih binaan atlet Jepang.

Satu hal yang Naruto tangkap saat itu, ibu dan kakak Kiba rupanya tidak terlalu menyayangi Kiba.

"Ayahku bukan laki-laki panutan yang pantas disebut ayah seperti paman Minato. Dia tidak berguna. Selalu gagal saat memulai sesuatu hingga ibuku sendiri menyerah untuk dirinya. Satu-satunya hal yang kulihat dari ayahku adalah betapa dia sangat mementingkan hubungan pertemanan. Bahkan dia rela sakit untuk menyelamatkan temannya yang tenggelam itu. Tidak sadar jika dia sendiri bisa sakit dan malah menyusahkan kelurga sendiri.

"Sejak ayah meninggal. Ibu mengatur semua tentang diriku. Apa yang harus kulakukan dan masa depan seperti apa yang nanti harus ku jalani. Aku paham ibuku tidak ingin aku seperti ayah, aku muak tapi aku berusaha untuk mengerti. Lagipula pilihan ibu sebenarnya tidak begitu buruk juga. Aku benci tapi belum terlalu dalam tentang aturan yang dibuat ibuku."

Kiba terkekeh. Naruto menawarkan wiski lagi dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh kawan lamanya. Naruto berjalan menuju pintu masuk dan mengunci pintu lalu memasang tanda tutup. Dia bergegas kembali, kali ini dia juga meracik koktail untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sejenak Kiba tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya memandang Naruto.

"Aku bertemu Hinata saat aku kuliah di Toho. Kamu tahu, kampus itu selalu jadi rekomendasi atlet jepang. Hinata tidak kuliah di Toho, tapi adiknya. Dia selau mengantar adiknya dan kami bertemu di sana. Dia perempuan baik, sopan dan ramah. Seperti putri dongeng. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana kami bisa pacaran, itu terjadi begitu saja. Teman-temanku di kampus menggodaku, dan aku sendiri merasa seperti laki-laki beruntung bisa mendapatkan wanita seperti Hinata.

Kiba meminum nyaris setengah gelas wiski. Wajahnya mulai memerah. Pandangannya kabur, tapi tidak pernah berpaling dari Naruto.

Naruto meminum sedikit koktail. Dia sengaja melakukannya, bukan agar tidak mabuk. Tapi hanya ingin lebih fokus pada kisah Kiba. Meski Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk, dia sangat yakin. Tetapi tidak berhasil menemukan dorongan untuk menghentikannya.

"Hinata sepenuhnya wanita kalem. Aku sendiri kaget saat kami tidur, dia sudah tidak lagi perawan. Aku sih tidak masalah soal itu, tapi syok juga wanita seperti Hinata yang kupikir ada di luar jangkauan rupanya sama seperti perempuan-perempuan lain."

"Ada juga perempuan yang masih menjaga martabat. Meski itu sedikit," ucap Naruto.

Kiba diam sebentar lalu melanjutkan kisahnya. "Suatu malam, saat kami minum terlalu banyak dan kebutuhan itu tidak bisa dibendung, kami pergi ke hotel terdekat dan melampiaskan semuanya. Aku tidak begitu ingat bagaimana itu dimulai, tapi Hinata mengatakan kalau laki-laki yang pertama berhubungan dengannya adalah sepupunya sendiri.

"Dia bilang kalau dia sudah berkali-kali tidur dengan sepupunya dan secara terang-terangan menyukai hubungan inses itu. Bahkan pernah Hinata sampai hamil, tapi berkat kekayaan keluarganya kehamilan itu bisa ditutupi. Dia tinggal menggugurkannya dan semua selesai.

Kiba mengebiskan sisa wiski yang ada di gelasnya. "Aku sedikit terganggu, tapi bukan itu yang membuatku muak. Dia mengatakan menggugurkan bayi seakan itu hal biasa, seakan jika dia hamil lagi, dia cukup melakukan aborsi lagi. Bayangkan itu Naru! Aku sendiri selalu memakai pengaman kalau kami bercinta. Cukup hari aman saja aku mengeluarkannya di dalam."

"Aku paham. Aku bukan orang bermoral tinggi, tapi jika dia mengatakan hal itu dengan enteng, rasanya seperti kehidupan bukan sesuatu yang istimewa."

"Lalu suatu kali dia mengatakan padaku, kalau selama ini dia melihatku sebagai sosok sepupunya yang meninggal itu. Dia menggagap hubungan kami seperti hubungan inses kakak adan adik. Aku sendiri kadang melihat Hinata seperti adikku sendiri. Dia wanita lembut yang seakan bisa hancur berkeping-keping jika sekali dikacaukan. Tapi aku berusaha keras menggagap itu sebagai bentuk sayangku untuk menjaga Hinata. Lalu saat setelah dia mengatakan semua itu, rasanya semua tidak masuk akal."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ibu dan kakak perempuanmu?"

"Ibu tahu obsesi inses Hinata. Bahkan dia rupanya sengaja membuatku untuk dekat dengan Hinata. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ibuku yang cuma seorang polisi bisa melakukan hal seperti itu dengan keluarga kaya semacam Hyuuga. Aku tidak tahu lagi Naruto. Untuk apa aku hidup sekarang? Siapa sebenarnya aku? Boneka ambisi ibuku? Boneka seks Hinata? Bahkan aku sendiri tidak berani untuk menentukan apapun tentang hidupku sendiri!"

Kiba meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto. Menariknya lalu menciumnya dalam-dalam. Naruto tidak melakukan apa-apa selain membiarkan Kiba menarik semua aroma dari tangannya. Saat wajah laki-laki itu terangkat dan menatap dirinya. Naruto tidak melihat laki-laki hancur dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Dia juga tidak melihat Kiba dewasa yang penuh luka. Naruto melihat Kiba remaja di masa lalu. Laki-laki pembual, tapi sebenarnya ingin sekali bisa hidup bebas. Sejak dulu Naruto memang melihat kurungan dalam diri temannya itu.

"A-aku…. Naru… A-aku…"

"Mungkin ini saatnya aku membalas utang budiku setelah kamu mau menerima permintaan egoisku waktu kita masih SMA. Biarkan aku membantu."

Naruto meraih tangan Kiba. Memastikan tidak melepaskannya. Menuntun agar laki-laki itu tidak semakin hancur. Perlahan menaiki tangga menuju kamar lantai dua. Kali ini giliran Naruto yang canggung untuk berhadapan dengan Kiba di atas kasur.


	4. Racikan 4

Perempuan lebih bernafsu daripada laki-laki. Itulah kenapa segala bentuk kerumitan daya tarik selalu lebih mencolok perempuan dibanding laki-laki. Laki-laki adalah bentuk pasif, kalau perempuan tidak mengeluarkan pesona dalam bentuk apapun, laki-laki akan diam dan malah tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Naruto menyadari kalau dirinya punya daya tarik fisik yang menggoda. Dia juga tahu banyak laki-laki yang terpikat padanya. Banyak laki-laki yang mendekat dan Naruto selalu menempatkan mereka dalam kelompok teman. Adapun Kakashi, Naruto melihatnya sebagai teman dekat meski kembali dia sadar betul Kakashi berharap bentuk hubungan yang lain.

Naruto bertanya-tanya kenapa dia tidak begitu tertarik pada hubungan seks, biasanya ketika perempuan sudah sekali merasakan seks, dia akan ingin merasakannya lagi. Tergantung tingkat emosinya juga, ada yang bisa menahan diri ada yang tidak. Naruto tidak termasuk keduanya. Awal keinginan seks hanya karena dia benar-benar ingin tahu salah satu bentuk kebutuhan manusia waktu itu. Setelah melakukannya dengan Kiba, Naruto merasa seperti '_ya sudah, aku sudah tahu rasanya_' seperti ketika ingin tahu rasa sebuah masakan baru, setelah dicoba ya selesai. Rasa keingintahuan itu sudah terpenuhi.

Naruto memang merasakan kebutuhan gairah seks. Tapi bukan secara badaniah, melainkan imajinasi. Pernah dua cerpen nya 'Rose' dan 'tengkuk Fuji' ditulis sebagai bentuk rasa frustrasi karena gairah seks begitu besar. Editornya sampai tidak berkata apa-apa saat membaca dua cerpen yang dikirimnya, meski pada akhirnya dua cerpen itu cukup mendapat reaksi yang positif.

Tetapi malam itu dia sangat ingin seorang laki-laki bercinta dengannya dan apakah ini semacam takdir, Kiba lah yang menarik nafsu badaniah tersebut. Apakah karena kisah menyedihkan kawannya? Atau sebuah kekuatan misterius yang tidak dipahami Naruto? Dia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan.

Dia mengunci bar, dan mereka berdua naik ke atas. Di kamar tidur, Kiba dengan cepat menciumnya, mendorongnya hingga terjatuh di atas tatami. Kiba menciumi semuanya. Bibir, hidung, dahi, titik sensitif, menghirup aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam seakan itu adalah kesempatan terakhir dalam hidupnya. Kiba jelas mabuk, tapi setiap gerakan tidak pernah buas terbawa nafsu. Naruto membiarkan Kiba melepas bajunya, melepas bra dan juga celana dalam. Dia juga menelanjangi dirinya sendiri. Naruto menahan untuk menutup mata awalnya, tetapi kemudian tangannya ditarik dan dia melihat Kiba menarik tangannya untuk menyentuh dadanya. Naruto bisa merasakan detak jantung berpacu cepat dari laki-laki itu. Dia tidak bisa mengerti, juga tidak ingin mengerti, pikirannya melaju ke berbagai ruang dalam kepalanya. Segala emosi bercampur aduk.

Kiba masih menggenggam tangan Naruto lalu menariknya ke atas dan mengulum jari telunjuknya. Dia menjilatinya seolah itu permen. Lalu bibir Kiba menyusuri permukaan kulit dari ujung jari hingga payudaranya. Kiba menelusuri dua payudara itu seakan disana tertimbun harta terpendam. Naruto merasa semua titik dalam tubuhnya terhubung bersamaan. Padahal Kiba hanya memberi sentuhan di bagian payudaranya, namun secara mengejutkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya merespon sentuhan itu.

Mereka berhubungan seks di lantai tatami. Tidak ada kata yang dipertukarkan, tidak ada waktu bahkan untuk mematikan lampu atau meletakkan futon. Naruto tidak lagi sebagai pengendali permainan seperti awal mereka berhubungan seks. Malam itu sepenuhnya Kiba yang mengambil alih. Lidah Kiba nyaris meninggalkan jejak di seluruh permukaan kulit Naruto, memberikan gigitan bahkan untuk bagian terdalam tidak lolos dari sentuhan Kiba. Dia bawah cahaya, seperti dua hewan kelaparan, mereka melahap daging yang mereka idam-idamkan. Mereka tidak melihat waktu, tapi proses intim itu baru selesai ketika fajar mulai terlihat di luar. Mereka merangkak ke atas kasur dan tidur, seolah terseret ke dalam kegelapan.

Naruto terbangun tepat sebelum tengah hari, dan Kiba sudah pergi. Dia merasa seolah-olah memiliki mimpi yang sangat realistis, tetapi tentu saja itu bukan mimpi. Kulitnya penuh dengan bekas gigitan, rahimnya terasa terisi oleh sesuatu yang sulit dijelaskan, dan seprai itu memiliki aroma yang kuat yang belum pernah ia cium sebelumnya.

Kiba masih tetap datang ke bar setelah itu, dia sendirian tapi kadang mengajak temannya. Saat sedang bersama orang lain Kiba duduk di salah satu meja, mendiskusikan sesuatu yang kelihatannya menyenangkan. Kadang jika bar sepi, Naruto akan ikut bergabung. Saat dia datang sendirian mereka akan bicara seperti teman lama, bercerita masa lalu, mendiskusikan hal-hal menarik, kebanyakan Kiba akan bertanya soal musik. Nada suaranya sama, seolah-olah dia tidak memilki ingatan tentang apa yang tejadi di antara mereka malam itu. Sangat mirip ketika mereka selesai pulang dari hotel cinta saat masih SMA, esoknya baik Kiba dan Naruto bersosialisasi seperti sesama anggota klub lari sekolah.

Tidak ada topik tentang Hinata, seolah gadis itu tidak pernah ada sama sekali, tapi Kiba masih tetap membicarakan ibu dan kakaknya. Malah semakin mereka bertemu, Kiba semakin tidak ragu menunjukkan kebencian luar biasa dan tentu niat menghabisi keduanya semakin nyata.

"Keinginan itu tidak bisa tergantikan bagaimanapun caranya. Satu-satunya penebusan adalah kau melakukannya. Entah dengan tangan sendiri atau bantuan orang lain."

**1**

Pada akhir musim panas, Ibunya datang ke bar Naruto. Awal Agustus, entah dari mana Kushina mendapatkan kontak lalu menghubungi Naruto. Kushina sedang mengurus balik nama sertipikat Rumah, dia akan menikah dengan Dokter Fugaku dan tinggal bersama suami barunya. Ibunya hendak mewariskan rumah lama mereka. Dia dan ibunya bertemu di bar suatu sore, sebelum dibuka, untuk mengurus hal terakhir.

Masalah balik nama dengan cepat diselesaikan, secara hukum umur Naruto sudah cukup dianggap dewasa. Ibu Naruto mengenakan gaun biru baru, rambutnya sedikit dipotong, tapi tetap terlihat panjang. Dia tampak lebih sehat dan kembali muda, seperti ketika ayahnya masih hidup. Dia sudah memulai kehidupan baru, tidak diragukan lagi. Kushina melirik ke sekeliling bar, "Tempat yang luar biasa, tenang dan bersih sangat seperti Minato, tapi ada cita rasa dari dirimu."

"Ibu ingin minum apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Anggur merah, jika kamu punya."

Naruto mengeluarkan dua gelas anggur dan menuangkan Napa Zinfandel. Kushina duduk di depan konter, ketika melihatnya Naruto teringat Hinata sekilas. Wanita dari negeri dongeng yang tidak terjangkau. Namun Hinata selalu memandang tajam Naruto, ibunya sebaliknya dia seperti putri salju.

Kurama tiba-tiba muncul. Rubah itu berhenti saat Kushina juga merasakan kedatangannya lalu menoleh. Kedua makhluk berbeda jenis itu lama saling melempar pandang. Naruto teringat mimpinya ketika menjadi ninja dan sesuatu yang disebut Jinchuriki. Kurama adalah rubah besar yang hidup dalam tubuh manusia. Sebelum tinggal dalam tubuh Naruto, Kurama tinggal dalam tubuh Kushina. Keduanya tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik.

Seakan urusan keduanya selesai, Kurama berjalan mendekat dan, secara mengejutkan, melompat ke pangkuan Naruto. Naruto membelai belakang telinga Kurama, rubah unik itu mengerang lalu tertidur.

"Aku perlu minta maaf padamu," kata Kushina.

"Untuk apa?" Naruto bertanya.

"Karena menjadi ibu yang buruk. Aku tidak bisa memberikan kasih sayang selayaknya seorang ibu dan itu menyakiti mu bukan?"

"Memang. Aku selalu iri melihat teman-temanku dimanja ibu mereka. Ibu memang memperhatikan ku tapi itu cuma karena kewajiban aku adalah anakmu. Aku tidak bisa merasakan cinta darimu."

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan mengatakannya langsung, kalau aku minta maaf."

Naruto mengangguk. "Kau sudah jauh datang kesini meminta maaf, aku sudah menerima permintaan maafmu. Tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu, tapi aku sulit untuk merangkai kata-katanya."

"Jika itu sulit, sebaiknya jangan."

Kushina menggeleng. "Ini pertemuan terakhir kita, setidaknya aku punya firasat kuat soal itu. Jadi aku harus menyampaikannya."

Dari sudut manapun perkataan Kushina mengisyaratkan tidak ingin bertemu Naruto lagi. Seakan mereka berdua kedua kekasih yang memutuskan pisah selamanya. Tapi Naruto tidak komentar, dia meminum anggurnya dalam sunyi.

"Seperti yang kamu tahu, aku diperkosa sewaktu remaja dan itu membuat ayah ibuku malu bukan main. Bagi keluarga kakekmu kehormatan adalah nomor satu, bahkan meski aku adalah korban semua tetap salahku di mata kakekmu. Aku nyaris bunuh diri, menelan sianida di bandara ketika tiba-tiba Minato datang dan menyapa ku. Dia seperti matahari melenyapkan kegelapan di hatiku, dengan lembut dia mengambil racun dari tanganku dan mengajak minum sama seperti sekarang, di bar sepi dengan segelas anggur merah. Semua berjalan begitu cepat, aku bertransformasi menjadi wanita mandiri dan menerima nasibku. Aku bersama Minato dan kami akan terus bersama setidaknya itu yang kupikirkan.

"Kami menikah di awal musim semi, memulai hidup sebagai suami istri. Semua berjalan indah sampai aku menemukan diriku hamil. Sebelum menikah, aku mengatakan pada Minato jika aku belum siap memiliki anak, bahkan mungkin sampai kapanpun tidak akan siap. Minato tidak pernah menuntut. Dia seperti seorang teman, bahkan setelah kami menikah kami tetap seperti teman.

"Saat Minato keluar kota selama seminggu, aku pergi ke Hokkaido, untuk mengaborsi kehamilanku. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Minato, tapi aku yakin bahwa pilihan tindakanku benar. Ketika aku duduk mengantri dan hanya tinggal dua giliran, tiba-tiba saja aku menangis, aku tidak tahu apa tapi aku merasakan apa yang kuputuskan adalah kesalahan. Sore itu juga aku kembali menunggu Minato pulang bersikap seolah-olah kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi. Naruto aku tidak bisa mencintaimu dan benar aku hanya sebagai ibu karena kamu anakku. Sejak awal aku sudah berniat membunuh mu."

Lalu ibunya tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Naruto menerima informasi baru ini seperti busa. Dia tidak melihat sisi baik buruknya, seolah perkataan ibunya adalah materi kuliah yang perlu dia ketahui. Gelas anggurnya tanpa terasa sudah kosong dan Naruto menuangkannya lagi, dia menawari anggur ke dua pada perempuan yang ingin membunuhnya. Kushina mengangguk dan menerima tawaran itu.

Apakah dia harus marah? Ya, harusnya dia marah dan mengusir perempuan di depannya. Kushina adalah ibu yang tega mengaborsi anaknya hanya karena tidak mau memiliki anak, mungkin disebabkan trauma masa remaja sehingga dia mengambil keputusan itu. Naruto berhak marah. Tapi dia tidak marah atau tepatnya dia tidak merasakan emosi itu. Dia tetap tenang, mengelus bulu rubah Kurama yang sangat lembut. Waktu terus berputar.

"Sejak kapan kamu punya hubungan seperti itu dengan Fugaku?" Naruto bertanya.

"Kurasa kita tidak harus membahasnya."

"Lebih baik bagiku untuk tidak tahu, maksudmu? Mungkin kamu benar."

"Setelah hari ini, aku adalah orang asing. Aku bukan lagi ibumu hanya wanita yang kebetulan punya ikatan darah saja. Tapi aku tetap ingin kamu punya Minato sebagai ayah karena hanya dialah yang benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tahu ini terdengar jahat tapi ini yang terbaik untuk kita berdua."

"Kurasa juga begitu."

"Aku tahu ini tidak berhak keluar dari mulutku. Tapi aku yakin di luar sana kamu akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang cocok untukmu. Apakah itu teman, atau bahkan laki-laki yang bisa menerima mu. Seharusnya tidak sulit menemukannya. Ini memang kejam tapi sejak awal kita berdua tidak ditakdirkan bersama dalam satu ikatan darah, ini adalah kesalahan. Namun kesalahan itu tersegel karena kehadiran Minato. Minato sudah meninggal dan segel itu pudar."

Sekarang di depannya Kushina adalah wanita asing yang mengantarkan berkas sertipikat rumah yang telah menjadi miliknya. Wanita berbalut gaun biru itu hanya pelanggan seperti yang lain. Datang lalu duduk di depan meja konter memesan minuman. Naruto melayaninya seperti tamu lainnya.

Wanita berambut merah itu meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Naruto. "Kamu boleh mengutuk ku mencela ku atau apapun yang bisa memuaskan hatimu. Aku minta maaf sudah meracuni hidupmu selama ini."


	5. Racikan 5

Musim gugur tiba dan Kurama menghilang.

Butuh beberapa hari bagi Naruto untuk menyadari rubah unik itu pergi. Kurama tidak memiliki jadwal tetap kapan dia berkunjung, hewan itu bagaikan angin yang semau hati berhembus. Oleh karena itulah, ketika Naruto tidak melihat Kurama seminggu, hingga sepuluh hari, dia tidak khawatir. Naruto menyukai Kurama, bukan hanya bar menjadi ramai sejak kedatangannya pertama kali. Kurama membawa energi positif baginya. Mimpi-mimpi tentang pertualangan aneh di dunia ninja muncul sesaat setelah kemunculan Kurama pertama kali. Ide-ide kreatif tulisannya juga semakin berkembang sejak saat itu.

Kurama adalah teman yang belum pernah dia miliki. Naruto bukan tipe perempuan yang senang membicarakan isi perasaannya. Ketika ada masalah selama dia bisa mengatasinya Naruto diam dan bersikap semua baik-baik saja. Bahkan dia tidak ingat pernah berbagi perasaan seperti teman-teman perempuannya. Dia tidak semudah itu membuka hati.

Apakah Kurama hewan jadi Naruto bisa semudah itu membuka kunci hatinya? Bisa jadi, pokoknya ketika Kurama tidak lagi datang, bagian dari dirinya terasa hampa. Sesuatu diambil darinya. Lalu akhirnya perlahan Naruto mengerti kalau Kurama memang tidak akan kembali.

Rumah rubah yang ada kolam itu masih tetap sama. Kosong. Ketika Kurama muncul, Naruto sempat mencarinya di sana. Bahkan dia sampai pergi ke kantor kota untuk menanyakan siapa pemilik rumah rubah. Namun nihil. Database mereka tidak mencatat siapa pemilik rumah itu seakan tidak pernah ada catatan tersimpan disana, bahkan petugas yang Naruto tanyai juga bingung sendiri.

Sekitar waktu Kurama lenyap, Naruto mulai memperhatikan ular di luar, dekat bar.

Ular pertama yang dilihatnya berwarna ungu, dengan dua tanduk kecil di kepalanya. Dia merayap santai di naungan pohon willow. Naruto saat itu baru saja kembali membeli bahan makanan melihatnya. Jarang menemukan ular di tengah kepadatan kota. Dia terkejut. Di dekat bar memang ada sebuah rumah milik seorang farmasis bernama Orochimaru, sejak dia tinggal disana banyak rumor gelap tentang laki-laki usia 50 itu. Naruto sendiri tidak pernah berjumpa dengannya. Rumahnya selalu terlihat kosong seperti rumah rubah. Namun tiap malam lampu menyala dan taman di depan rumah selalu terawat.

Dua hari kemudian, ular itu masih ada disana. Kadang Naruto merasa jika ular ungu itu mengamatinya lekat-lekat. Pernah suatu sore, ketika Naruto mengelap kaca ular itu melihat Naruto, dia berhenti, mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, lalu menatapnya. Naruto ragu-ragu tidak yakin harus berbuat apa dan ular itu perlahan-lahan lenyap. Semua itu membuat Naruto merinding.

Tiga hari kemudian, dia melihat ular baru. Itu juga di bawah pohon. Ular ini berwarna putih dan lebih kecil daripada ular sebelumnya. Naruto untuk pertama kali melihat ular putih dan berpikir jika ular satu itu beracun, entah bagaimana dia percaya. Ketika merasakan kehadiran manusia, ular itu lenyap di balik semak-semak. Seminggu muncul ular dan Kurama lenyap. Itu adalah hal aneh. Sesuatu sedang terjadi.

Naruto menelpon Kakashi dan memberitahu tentang ular.

"Ular? Selama aku tinggal disana aku tidak ingat pernah melihat ular. Apa kamu sudah bertemu dengan Orochimaru-san?"

"Dia sedang berada di luar kota," Naruto hanya menebak, dia belum mengecek ke rumahnya. "semua ular yang muncul di depan bar sangat unik, jadi ku pikir berasal dari rumahnya."

"Hm… itu memang sulit kalau benar terjadi. Sewaktu aku tinggal di sana, orang itu juga jarang muncul. Pernah sekali dua kali dia datang ke rumah menerima undangan ayahku. Ayahku kadang punya ketertarikan yang aneh-aneh…. Apa kamu sudah mencoba menelpon pemadam kebakaran?"

"Belum," kata Naruto lalu terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu. Ada keraguan namun akhirnya dia bicara. "Mungkinkah ini sebuah pertanda?"

Kakashi tidak menjawab. Hening di seberang.

"Pertanda ya… memang hewan bisa merasakan hal-hal seperti itu dan bertindak lebih dulu daripada manusia. Aku kadang juga percaya karena punya tujuh anjing."

"Apa ular bisa memprediksi hal seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Kakashi. "Tapi dulu Orochimaru-san pernah mengatakan kalau ular adalah hewan pemandu. Hanya saja jangan percaya ular sepenuhnya karena mereka licik, kamu bisa disesatkan oleh ular. Mereka bisa membimbingmu ke jalan yang baik begitu juga sebaliknya. Mirip konsep _yin _dan _yang_."

"Itu terdengar aneh…"

"Itu hanya perkataan laki-laki aneh yang mencintai ular sampai titik dimana mungkin dia akan menikahi ular itu sendiri. Kalau kamu bertemu dengan Orochimaru-san, aku beri peringatan jangan kelihatan pintar di depannya, cukup biasa saja. Dia laki-laki aneh yang akan mengurung mu dalam percakapan tanpa akhir kalau Orochimaru-san merasa dirimu pintar."

"Dulu kamu juga?" tanya Naruto.

Terdengar Kakashi menghela napas, "Aku lebih suka tidak menceritakannya."

Naruto mulai merasa seolah-olah rumah itu dikelilingi ular. Dia merasakan mata mereka mengawasi seperti CCTV. Tapi itu hanya firasat, tidak ada yang terjadi. Sejak dia menelepon Kakashi, tidak ada lagi ular yang muncul merayap di pohon willow. Bar konsisten dengan pengunjung yang jumlahnya sama. Karirnya juga sama, tidak ada hambatan terus melaju. Kurama menghilang ular mulai muncul, Naruto yakin itu adalah pertanda namun dia bersikap semua baik-baik saja. Tidak paranoid dan menjalankan hari seperti biasa dia lalui.

Lalu suatu malam, ketika Naruto pulang dari rumah Nagato dia melewati gang kecil samping bar dan menemukan Shisui tersungkur dengan darah melumuri tangan yang menutup bagian mata sebelah kanan. Naruto langsung bergegas membantu. Laki-laki itu menyadari kedatangannya dan sesaat dia terkejut. Pelanggan tetap barnya itu selalu menunjukkan wajah santai dan tenang. Ekspresi malam itu adalah sesuatu yang baru. Namun ada satu lagi hal baru yang Naruto dapat dari Uchiha (meski Shisui tidak pernah bilang dia Uchiha) adalah mata kiri yang tidak lagi hitam, itu merah dengan pola aneh yang mengingatkan Naruto pada salah satu mimpinya. Shisui dengan raut ketakutan memelototi Naruto dengan mata itu sebelum akhirnya dia pingsan.

**()**

Naruto menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa.

Suatu hari Naruto berkunjung ke rumah sang farmasis, namun bukannya bertemu laki-laki umur 50 dengan kulit pucat dan wajah mirip ular seperti bayangannya, seorang pemuda berkacamata membukakan pintu. Naruto mengatakan kalau beberapa hari lalu muncul ular-ular di depan barnya dan dia berpikir ular itu berasal dari sini. Si pria mendengar dengan sopan dan meminta maaf. Namanya Kabuto mahasiswa S2 universitas Tokyo. Dia laki-laki menyenangkan jauh dari gambaran Naruto. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga seperti Itachi, pembaca setia karya tulisannya. Naruto sendiri meski lebih suka tidak mencolok, dia tetap seorang penulis. Dan penulis manapun suka jika memiliki pembaca setia.

"Aku akan mengurus ular-ular Orochimaru-san. Naruto-san tidak perlu khawatir, semua ular di sini sudah tidak lagi beracun."

"Apa tidak masalah membawa ular di pemukiman seperti ini?"

"Sama sekali tidak, berkat koneksi yang baik masalah seperti itu bisa diselesaikan dengan mudah. Ah ngomong-ngomong aku suka cerbung barumu, kamu benar-benar bagus menuliskan sosok Kaguya sebagai pembunuh berantai. Aku suka tujuannya, dia seperti Jack the Ripper versi Jepang."

"Benarkah, aku sendiri berpikir cerbung satu itu bukan karya menarik."

Kabuto diam sejenak, seakan perkataan Naruto bukan hal yang dia duga. "Meski masih muda, kamu sudah bicara seperti itu. Biasanya penulis pemula selalu menyombongkan diri, tapi kamu dengan jujur mengakui ketidaksukaan mu, namun tetap melanjutkan menulis."

"Karena sudah terlanjur menulis, dan aku tahu meski aku tidak menyukainya ada orang-orang yang menunggu membaca kelanjutannya. Setidaknya aku berusaha."

Kabuto tertawa. Naruto pikir pria berkacamata itu tidak terlalu buruk. Berbeda dengan Itachi yang menilai karyanya dalam sudut pandang sastra (mereka masih berhubungan sampai sekarang), Kabuto lebih bicara dalam sudut pembaca umum. Keduanya cepat menjadi teman. Setelah membereskan masalah ular, beberapa kali Kabuto mampir ke bar menikmati beberapa koktail.

Hari berlanjut dan semua berjalan normal. Mungkin satu yang berubah adalah orang tambahan yang sekarang tinggal bersama Naruto, Shisui. Sejak ditemukan pingsan seminggu lalu, keadaan orang itu kini berangsur pulih. Laki-laki itu tinggal di lantai dua.

"Aku berhutang cerita padamu," kata Shisui suatu malam. "Sebelumnya terima kasih sudah menolong ku."

"Tidak. Jangan mengatakan apa-apa jika tidak bisa. Lagipula mungkin aku sebaiknya tidak perlu tahu."

"Itu benar, tapi kurasa ada baiknya kamu tahu. Maksudku secara tidak langsung kamu sudah terlibat."

"Jadi mungkin seharusnya aku tidak menolongmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin itu pilihan yang tepat."

Naruto diam lalu pergi kembali ke lantai bawah. Hari itu dia tutup lebih cepat karena bar sepi dan keadaan tubuhnya sedang tidak bersahabat. Naruto jarang sakit, sekali sakit kadang butuh seharian dia lemas di atas kasur. Namun malam itu rasa sakitnya menghilang ajaib ketika Shisui tiba-tiba ingin memberitahu sesuatu. Naruto merasakan jika Shisui mengatakannya, hidupnya akan berubah. Sejenak di depan rak botol minuman, dia diam dan merenung. Apakah ini pertanda yang dimaksud? Suara kecil dalam hatinya mengejek karena sikap paranoid. Naruto menggeleng lalu mengambil sebotol wiski, dua gelas dan setoples kacang kulit. Ayahnya selalu mengatakan untuk membuang perasaan semacam itu, meski kadang memang membantu, karena reaksi tubuh dalam mendeteksi bahaya. Namun jika terlalu lama terjebak di dalamnya, hasilnya akan semakin buruk. Ketika dia kembali, Shisui masih disana. Duduk di atas tatami melihatnya masuk. Dia tersenyum, dengan satu mata yang tersisa namun sekarang berwarna hitam. Satunya lagi tertutup oleh penutup mata yang dibelinya di toko kostum para cosplayer di Akihabara. Naruto menaruh gelas dan toples lalu duduk saling berhadap-hadapan di atas tatami.

Keduanya saling diam. Shisui menatapnya, laki-laki itu seperti menunggunya untuk bicara. Jadi dia memilih bicara lebih dulu.

"Semua sudah terjadi dan aku tidak keberatan. Kalaupun memang akan terjadi sesuatu. Maka terjadilah aku tinggal menghadapinya."

"Kamu menerima semudah itu?"

"Ayahku mengajari ku untuk tidak mundur dari apa yang sudah aku pilih. Aku menolongmu karena aku berhutang budi padamu saat menolong ku dari kedua pria pemabuk itu dan kamu juga sudah menolong temanku Kiba membereskan masalahnya. Jadi ini adalah cara ku membalas semua kebaikanmu."

"Aku tidak banyak membaca tulisanmu, tapi benar kata Itachi, kamu bukan perempuan biasa."

Lalu Shisui menceritakan keluarganya. Uchiha. Sebuah keluarga ninja kuno sejak era Oda Nobunaga. Salah satu saingan keluarga ninja Sarutobi dan ikut berjuang bersama Tokugawa Ieyasu menjatuhkan sisa-sisa orang-orang Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Uchiha adalah keluarga kuno yang sudah melewati banyak masa, dan bertahan hingga sekarang menjadi salah satu keluarga yakuza. Mereka menjalankan beberapa bisnis mulai prostitusi, peminjaman uang hingga pembunuh bayaran. Uchiha tidak pernah mau berbisnis obat-obatan terlarang. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik dari kisah yang Shusui ceritakan. Mata kiri Shisui yang tadinya hitam berubah seperti sihir menjadi merah dengan tiga magatama simetris. Lalu ketiga corak itu berputar seperti pusaran air membentuk pola baru. Pola itu sama seperti mata Uchiha dalam mimpi Naruto. Seorang dalam mimpinya berkata jika mata itu merefleksikan perasaan paling murni si pemilik mata.

_Mengekyou sharingan._

"Ini disebut Mangekyou Sharingan. Bentuk yang sebelumnya kamu lihat dinamakan Sharingan."

Naruto memandang mata itu. Ada sesuatu perasaan aneh muncul ketika mata itu muncul. Saat pertama dia melihatnya, Naruto sempat merasakannya namun karena luka Shisui dan dia harus buru-buru membantunya, perasaan itu lenyap. Kini kembali. Sejak mimpi pertama tentang dunia ninja itu muncul, Naruto sudah tahu ada ikatan misterius, termasuk Kurama, dan orang-orang dalam hidupnya. Semua tokoh yang muncul dalam mimpi itu ada dalam dunia aslinya. Mimpi itu seakan adalah kenangan kehidupannya yang lain. Naruto tidak terlalu percaya ide dunia alternatif, tapi tidak menolaknya. Dia menyukai setiap konsep suatu bentuk, meski itu ada yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dan mungkin juga hanya karangan. Ketika dia berpikir, dia menghasilkan pemikiran baru. Karena itulah Naruto tidak pernah kehabisan imajinasi kreatif untuk tulisannya.

Ketika pola itu muncul, Naruto merasakan kebencian lalu ada perasaan lain seperti ingin memilikinya, kerinduan dan berbagai perasaan muncul silih berganti.

"Aku mengikuti ceritamu tentang dunia ninja… meski kamu tidak menyebutnya langsung. Salah satu klan ninja yang kamu buat sangat mirip dengan cerita klan kami. Bahkan ketika salah satu anggota klan ninja yang kamu buat membantai anggota klannya karena keegoisan dan pengorbanan itu seperti bagaimana kelamnya keluargaku. Itachi temanku… saat membaca bagian itu untuk pertama kali membuat keputusan keliru menjual saham dan merugikannya dalam jumlah besar. Dia sampai butuh sebulan menyendiri sebelum kembali normal. Aku tidak tahu banyak soal dunia penulis, tapi memang ada penulis yang bisa mempengaruhi pembaca."

"Itachi pembaca setia ku, kami sering bertukar sapa dan mendiskusikan sesuatu. Tapi dia tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa soal klan mu."

Shisui tersenyum, "Aku percaya. Kalau kamu melakukannya, kamu sudah tidak ada lagi sekarang."

Perkataan Shisui barusan diucapkan dengan sangat santai seolah dia sedang menjelaskan kalau besok cuaca cerah. Namun karena dia tahu siapa Shisui dan apa yang bisa pria itu lakukan kata-kata itu tetap membuat jantungnya berdebar. Naruto sedikit takut, tapi ketakutan itu tidak sampai membuatnya gelisah. Dia masih bisa mengatur emosinya.

Lalu Shisui menceritakan tentang betapa kuatnya kemampuan mata Uchiha. Hal itu juga yang membuat Uchiha bisa bertahan beberapa generasi. Uchiha meski yakuza termasuk keluarga yang memiliki kedudukan terhormat di kalangan pejabat negara. Bahkan ada beberapa dari anggota keluarga itu dekat langsung dengan pemilik kekuasaan tertinggi di Jepang.

"Kami istimewa, kekuatan kami ditakuti. Hanya segelintir yang tahu Sharingan. Orang hanya tahu Uchiha adalah keluarga kaya dengan anggota keluarga tersebar di berbagai bisnis dan kehidupan."

Naruto mendengar cerita Shisui tanpa menyela.

"Tapi semakin kuat, banyak orang yang iri dan bermaksud merebutnya untuk keuntungannya sendiri. Kami menyadari Sharingan bukan main-main, mungkin itu juga yang membuat tidak semua Uchiha bisa membangkitkan Sharingan. Sebisa mungkin kami tidak menggunakannya. Tapi di luar sana ada yang tahu dan ingin memilikinya."

Shimura Danzo. Naruto ingat nama itu. Bayangan laki-laki yang tidak pernah tersenyum yang selalu dikawal orang-orang yang sama tidak pernah tersenyum, seolah dunia mereka adalah tempat yang menyedihkan. Ayahnya, dulu sering menerima permintaan penyelidikan dari kepolisian, seingat Naruto Shimura Danzo ini orang kepolisian dari divisi pertama investigasi Tokyo.

"Kenapa orang ini mengambil matamu? Apa yang bisa dia lakukan dengan itu?"

Shisui menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang tahu, selama ini tidak ada catatan apakah Sharingan bisa digunakan orang bukan Uchiha… tapi apapun itu Shimura Danzo adalah kegelapan dan dia tahu aku masih hidup. Aku bisa merasakannya melalui mataku yang tersisa. Dia masih mengejar ku."

Cerita berhenti. Shisui menuang wiski ke dalam gelas lalu meminumnya. Naruto sendiri sudah habis dua gelas dan belum mabuk. Malah efek wiski membuat sarafnya tenang. Di ruangan ini Naruto menelurkan karya-karyanya, kadang ketika dia ingin merasakan lebih dalam emosi tulisannya dia akan menulis di lantai dua daripada di bar. Di ruangan ini dia dan Kiba berhubungan seks untuk kedua kalinya dan Naruto memahami bagaimana naluri badaniah seperti itu sanggup mencabik-cabik emosi. Tepat di tempat mereka berdua duduki sekarang, Naruto dan Kiba bercinta seperti hewan. Di ruangan ini juga Naruto mendengar kisah yang luar biasa dan mungkin di sini juga roda kehidupannya akan berputar ke arah yang tidak bisa dia bayangkan.

"Baiklah sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan. Aku berpikir orang-orang ini pasti mencari mata yang tersisa. Artinya kamu masih terus diburu dan aku menemukan mu kemungkinan besar aku akan diincar juga bukan?" kata Naruto.

"Itu tidak bisa disangkal."

"Meski ayahku kenal baik dengan pria Danzou ini, bukan berati aku selamat, aku Cuma anaknya dan seorang penulis biasa. Itu tidak akan menolong. Kamu punya rencana."

Shisui tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menuangkan lagi wiski dan minum untuk kedua kalinya. "Ayahku bekerja sebagai double agent CIA di Amerika, meski dia sudah gugur aku punya koneksi dengan orang-orang sana. Tadinya aku akan pergi diam-diam setelah luka ku pulih…"

"Kamu akan membunuh ku untuk menghilangkan jejak? Aku bisa mengerti," kata Naruto tenang.

Shisui terperangah, seolah jawaban Naruto bukan hal yang ingin dia dengar, "Kamu aneh, Itachi sendiri bilang kamu perempuan aneh."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?" Shisui mengulang.

"Apa kamu akan membunuh ku sekarang?"

"Apa kamu ingin aku bunuh?"

Naruto menyadari salah satu pisau di konter bawah lenyap dan dia yakin di balik futon belakang Shisui tersembunyi pisau siap dipakai untuk keadaan darurat. Naruto tidak begitu sering menulis cerita misteri, namun merasakan sesuatu yang selama ini hanya dalam kisah-kisah misteri seperti pembunuhan, pertikaian mafia. Rasanya aneh. Tapi dia tidak takut. Di depan laki-laki ini Naruto tersenyum.

"Apa yang tersisa untukku?"

* * *

_next last chapter !_


	6. Racikan terakhir

Uzumaki Naruto, mungkin nama itu tidak akan sama lagi beberapa hari selanjutnya. Usianya sudah 29 dan sudah enam tahun dia menetap di kota kecil Norflok, Inggris. Kota itu seperti ujung segalanya. Kecil dan jauh dari keramaian. Penduduknya hampir sebagian besar manula dan veteran perang. Ada memang beberapa anak muda seperti dia tetap tinggal namun siapa yang bisa menolak kenikmatan Landon, Liverpool atau pula Manchester? Bagi Naruto sendiri Tokyo di seberang sana sudah cukup menjadi kota besar yang pernah dia tinggali

Naruto masih tetap membuka bisnis bar di kota barunya. Memang sulit apalagi dia orang asia. Satu-satunya. Naruto harus bersaing dengan bar-bar lain yang lebih lama di hati penduduk Norfolk. Tapi memang mungkin sifatnya yang pantang menyerah, bisnis bar Naruto bisa tetap bertahan bahkan banyak disukai ketimbang bar lain. Dia memanfaatkan jaringan dengan Nagato untuk mengimpor sake-sake kualitas terbaik. Awalnya sulit, karena perbedaan rasa lidah. Tapi setelah beberapa percobaan dia mampu membuat racikan unik yang disukai masyarakat lokal. Naruto puas dengan bisnisnya, pelanggan puas dengan pelayanannya. Naruto tidak hanya menyuguhkan minum dan kacang saja, dia juga menjadi pendengar bagi mereka yang ingin berbagi cerita. Naruto tahu kalau orang-orang tua selalu merasa terkucilkan di kehidupannya, sekalipun mereka ingin berubah (agar anak-anak mereka, cucu-cucu mereka tidak bosan) pada akhirnya para orang-orang tua selalu tidak pernah cocok dengan dunia baru.

Naruto mungkin bukan lulusan psikolog, tapi pengetahuan luas dunia literatur membantu. Ada seorang nenek bernama Margaret ingin dibacakan The Hobbit, dia menyukai naga-naga dan selalu meminta Naruto memerankan Smaug selayaknya naga kikir dan sombong. Awalnya sulit, tapi dia cukup menikmati apalagi permintaan Margaret tidak sulit, dia selalu menyukai dongeng naga-naga bahkan Naruto membuat sendiri kisah naganya. Adapula sekelompok veteran yang ingin di dengar, mereka selalu menceritakan hal-hal sama tentang perang dan misi di timur tengah. Untuk bagian ini Naruto selalu bersemangat, tidak hanya menarik berkat cerita mereka banyak sumber yang bisa Naruto jadikan bahan novel.

Pekerjaan Naruto sebagai pengarang tidak lagi menggunakan namanya seperti sewaktu di Jepang. Dia menggunakan nama U. Norty. Tapi gaya Jepangnya masih sama seperti dulu.

Tapi tidak semua berjalan semudah itu.

Naruto kadang mendapat tatapan benci, khususnya mereka yang punya pengalaman buruk melawan Jepang sewaktu perang dunia II. Ada saja yang bisa terjadi, entah itu keisengan bahkan sampai perbuatan yang mungkin di luar batas. Well, sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu memusingkan. Dia belajar bela diri dan punya pistol Beretta Px4 yang selalu di bawa ke dalam tas kecilnya. Memang tidak berbahaya karena dayanya kecil. Namun cukup untuk menakuti orang bodoh berpikir kalau dia wanita yang tidak bisa menjaga diri.

Selama tahun-tahun di Inggris Naruto berusaha melupakan Jepang, dia mengatakan pada dirinya untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang. Tapi tiba pada suatu titik Naruto berhenti menolak begitu saja. Itu pernah terjadi sewaktu laki-kaki bernama Edi dari Indonesia tinggal di Norfolk untuk mengumpulkan bahan disertasinya. Laki-laki itu ramah dan sering mengunjungi bar saat masih tinggal di sini. Suatu malam dia minum Maple Old Fashioned dan bercerita pengalamannya sewaktu tinggal di Jepang. "Aku suka musim panas di Jepang, memang di negeri asal ku ada musim panas, tapi ada perbedaan. Oh ya kamu pernah ke Koshien?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Aku suka anak-anak SMA itu bermain baseball, konon Koshien tempat suci bagi mereka yang menganggap baseball adalah segelannya. Pacarku sampai menangis karena gagal membawa timnya masuk babak final."

Edi adalah gay, pacarnya seorang remaja Sma yang saat dia bercerita sedang bermain dengan Swallows di liga minor. Mungkin karena dia pikir Inggris bukan Asia Edi berani mengakui itu. Naruto sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan nya, hal-hal semacam itu adalah urusan masing-masing orang. Edi juga cukup serius tentang masalah timur tengah, dia bahkan berpikir bahwa agama adalah sumber bencana apalagi jika berada di tangan orang-orang yang berpikir mereka adalah pusat dunia. Mereka berdua lebih banyak menceritakan Jepang, ia bertanya bagaimana orang Jepang begitu tertib seperti robot, tentang anime, tentang makanan, bahkan bagaimana cara memahami orang jepang.

Kadang dia meminta saran Naruto soal urusan asmara. Edi bercerita dia sungguh menyukai pacarnya, bahkan berniat melamarnya. Tapi karir sebagai pemain baseball mungkin bisa menjadi taruhan. Edi sangat tahu pacarnya begitu mencintai baseball.

"Akta pernikahan Cuma sebatas coretan di atas kertas. Perasaan saling mencintai tidak bisa dibatasi hukum atau dogma. Kalau begitu cara hidup, buat apa Shakespeare susah payah menulis Romeo Juliet?"

Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana kisah Edi. Laki-laki Indonesia harus kembali ke Landon untuk menyusun bagian akhir dan sidang di bulan Januari. Tapi setelah itu Naruto tidak bisa tidur nyenyak sebulan, mimpinya selalu melayang ke negeri yang sudah dia tinggali selama 23 tahun itu. Banyak yang sudah terjadi selama dia tinggal di sana.

Sambil melesat mengelilingi negeri, Naruto selalu memilih jalan-jalan sepi menembus padang yang berkabut, atau dalamnya hutan pohon-pohon poplar dan saat itu pasti pikirannya melantur kemana-mana. Ada bagian paling menyenangkan, yaitu di daerah kecil Bodham. Ada sebuah hutan lindung dan rumah dimana seekor rubah betina coklat tinggal di lubang pohon. Naruto tidak sengaja menemukan tempat itu sewaktu mengelilingi tanpa arah. Dia berhenti awalnya karena ingin beristirahat, namun ketika melihat seekor rubah betina menyusui Naruto turun dari mobil. Rubah itu mirip Kurama, keduanya sama-sama punya mata mengintimidasi dan kearoganan luar biasa. Naruto tidak berani menjangkau lebih dekat karena rubah yang sedang menyusui jauh lebih ganas. Mereka membangun persahabatan berjarak dua meter. Ada kursi di dekat situ, jadi Naruto duduk di sana sewaktu mampir ke rumah rubah. Si rubah betina juga kelihatannya tampak tidak keberatan setelah hapal betul bau Naruto. Dia selalu datang ke sini setiap dua bulan sekali.

"Aku akan menikahi Shisui, menurut mu apa yang bisa terjadi?" tanya Naruto.

Rubah itu diam, hanya memandangnya saja. Kala itu anak-anak rubah sudah tidak lagi tinggal bersama sang induk.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit bisa memahami apa yang dirasakan ibuku. Bagaimana keinginan untuk tidak ingin punya anak. Bayangkan jika dari rahimku lahir anak-anak bermata sharingan?"

Shisui, laki-laki yang telah membawanya pergi dari Jepang. Alih-alih membunuh malam itu dengan pisau tersembunyi di balik futon. Mereka memilih bercinta memuaskan apa yang dimiliki masing-masing. Mungkin tidak persis sama, tapi satu titik bertemu yaitu Naruto dan Shisui ingin disentuh dan menyentuh. Setelah puas bercinta semalaman, laki-laki itu menceritakan rencananya. Dia akan pergi ke Inggris mendapat perlindungan sepupu jauh yang menetap di sana. Di Eropa, meski Danzou bisa mengikuti jejak, Shisui lebih aman di sana. Dia punya banyak kenalan, dan kemampuan intel Jepang masih kalah jauh dari orang-orang Sicilia, atau pula MI6 maupun CIA. Awalnya mereka hanya dua orang yang terjebak di lubang yang sama dan harus bekerja sama untuk keluar. Tidak ada arah menuju hubungan lebih dalam. Begitu mereka tiba di Inggris, Shisui secara halus melenyapkan dirinya seperti ninja dan Naruto memulai hidup baru. Shisui tidak meninggalkannya begitu saja, ada beberapa orang kepercayaan Shisui yang mengawasi Naruto. Pengaturan pertamanya sedikit merepotkan, dia sendiri tidak begitu suka diikuti seperti penjahat. "Aku akan berlatih bela diri, bagaimana menurt mu?"

"Boleh saja, kurasa itu lebih cocok untukmu."

Setelah memastikan aman barulah Shisui pergi entah kemana. Dia kembali ke Inggris setelah sekian lama dan Naruto menyambutnya seperti saat pertama Shisui mengunjungi barnya di Jepang.

"Kamu ingin menikahiku."

"Ya… aku ingin melamarmu."

"Kenapa?"

Shisui memesan Wiski lalu meminta White label. Ditemani semangkuk kacang pula. "Malam waktu kita bercinta, itu adalah pertama kali aku melakukannya. Teman-temanku sering mengajakku berkenalan dengan beberapa wanita, tapi selalu saja saat mereka membuka kancing pertama aku selalu mundur dan pergi begitu saja."

"Kamu ingin menikahi ku karena aku wanita pertama yang berhasil kamu ajak tidur?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi demikianlah."

"Bagaimana kalau kamu bohong? Bisa jadi kamu sebenarnya sudah tidur banyak dengan perempuan lain?"

"Itu memang bisa jadi. Tapi Uchiha selalu terkunci pada satu perasaan. Ketika mereka menemukan orang yang paling penting bagi hidup mereka, mereka tidak akan bisa melepaskannya, ini semacam kutukan dari kekuatan mata kami."

"Karena keluarga kalian lebih memahami cinta daripada siapapun?"

"Itu benar."

Naruto tidak menjawab, tapi meminta Shisui menunggu. Dia selalu kagum dengan dirinya sendiri, bagaimana dia bisa memahami hal-hal yang kadang di luar logika. Menerimanya begitu saja. Kadang itu juga yang menjadikan Naruto merasa dirinya aneh, tidak cocok dengan lingkungannya, dunia dan segala aturannya. Tapi dari sisi itu, Naruto bisa melihat hal lain. Mungkin itu bayaran seperti Uchiha dengan cintanya. Naruto bisa memahami hal di luar nalar lebih mudah, tapi dunia aslinya membuat dia menjadi aneh.

Naruto menerima lamaran Shisui tapi tidak langsung menikah. Bahkan tanpa menikah pun sebenarnya mereka bisa melanjutkan hidup bersama. Bahkan seharusnya Naruto tidak perlu memikirkan soal apakah dia akan punya anak atau tidak.

Naruto berbicara dengan salah satu pelanggan bar beberapa saat lalu, yang mengeluh tentang bagaimana kenang-kenangan bahkan yang paling berharga sekalipun, memudar cepat sekali. Tapi Naruto tidak setuju dengan itu. Kenangan dirinya sendiri mungkin tidak banyak, tapi menurutnya semua itu berharga dan tidak memudar. Dia mungkin tidak melihat lagi ayahnya, ibunya, Nagato dan orang-orang bar, pembaca yang mengikuti karyanya sewaktu di Jepang. Naruto tidak kehilangan semua itu, karena dari kenangan itu semua Naruto bisa duduk di sini sekarang.

Kenangan itu juga yang menyimpan memori dengan Shisui. Mungkin benar Naruto ingin melupakan semua itu, ayahnya berkata untuk tidak menengok ke belakang. Tapi menengok sekali itu juga perlu, untuk menguatkan dan memastikan kamu bisa melanjutkan hidupmu. Lalu bagaimana dengan kenangan buruk? Itu juga perlu sesekali diingat untuk agar tidak terulang kembali.

Pernikahan atau bukan. Apakah dia punya anak atau tidak, apakah itu penting sekarang?

Mungkin penting, tapi untuk masa yang akan datang. Sekarang apa yang ingin kamu kerjakan? Apa yang ingin kamu peroleh?

Dia tidak yakin mencintai Shisui, tapi juga tidak yakin bisa menjauh darinya. Laki-laki itu masih tetap bepergian, tapi begitu kembali tangan laki-laki itu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya dan mencumbui begitu dalam. Laki-laki itu teman bicara yang menyenangkan, belum lagi perasaan yang selalu ingin menguasai Uchiha satu itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Naruto belum menceritakan obsesi nya saat Uchiha itu mengaktifkan mata merahnya. Ketika itu terjadi, ada keegoisan lahir. Mungkin mimpi-mimpi itu pertanda, dia yang menjadi ninja. Di kehidupan ninja itu, mata Shisui adalah miliknya ketika Itachi memberikannya untuk menjaga desa bernama Konoha dan adik laki-lakinya. Mungkin ini maskud untuk mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

Naruto masih duduk di kursi yang sama. Si rubah masih menatapnya, sesekali menjilati bulunya.

"Kalau kamu Kurama apa yang kira-kira bakalan kamu ucapkan?" tanya Naruto pada induk betina.

'_Aku akan mencekik Uchiha itu dan menusuk matanya dalam-dalam lalu mengencingi mayat mereka semua!_'

Naruto tersenyum. Tentu bukan si induk rubah yang bicara. Itu suara dari kepalanya sendiri. "Mungkin ada baiknya seperti itu."

Dia masih lama-lama duduk. Merasakan kesegaran udara dan aroma hutan. Telinganya menangkap bunyi-bunyi misterius yang saling menguat satu sama lain. Dia tidak akan berhenti melangkah atau menoleh ke belakang terlalu lama. Kenangan atau masa kini, dia cuma tinggal melangkah saja.

* * *

END


End file.
